Mysteries of the Heart
by Keyblade Hero Red
Summary: Its Spikes birthday week! And by a delightfull twist of events he spends it with Applebloom. Hilarity ensues as they both try to is figure out exactly WHAT Applebloom is feeling towards Spike. With a little help from their friends, they'l survive the week and maybe even learn what love is! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Mysteries of the heart

Chapter 1: Morning routines/A for effort.

((AN: I had this idea for a while and decided to try writing again. Its been four years since my last story attempt and I think ive gotten better. Also, special thanks to Barias Meqquex for helping me write this story. His OC Brick makes a special guest appearance. Thank you and enjoy!))

Spike wandered drowsily down the wooden library stairs. But even though it was early morning spiked already had a skip in his step. It was hard to get spike down, considering it was spring. He loved spring. More than he loved gems, he didn't know why, nor did he question it. Was it the fresh pine smell? Yes. What about the nice animals? Yes. The warm, but not too warm sun shining down on a cool day? Yes. Spike hummed to himself a tune from a popular band called Journey.

"Any way you want it, thats the way you need it, hmm..." He quietly hummed, no sing, to himself.

It was early on in spring, so since they lived in a tree, you could smell fresh pine. It was easy to tell that Spike liked this time of year.

He hopped lightly off the last step and began his early morning chores. His chores, as usual started with reading the list Twilight left for him the previous night. He walked up to the desk where she left it "Alright let's see what Twilight wrote down on my early morning to-do list... What? There's gotta be something wrong here.."

Spike looked over the 'list'. Either he was dreaming or gone crazy. The list said 'Enjoy Your day spike!' He was flipping it over, trying to look at it upside down, holding it up to the sun, everything! It still read the same thing. 'Enjoy your day Spike!'

"Something's definitely NOT right here..." Then he remembered what this week was.  
He facepalmed and sighed at himself. "Duh! It's my birthday week!"Spike looked around the Libary floor. He hadn't noticed how un-clean it was. Books lay open and around Twilights study table. He walked up to the table to examine the books out of curiosity, nothing more.

"...Why is Twi reading all these books about Discord all of a sudden? That can't be healthy..." Spike moved from the wooden table, bumping into it a bit, causing it to wobble a bit. As always, he was gunna cook Twilight some breakfast. It was never put on the list. He just did it to cook because he liked to. Also, he's never letting Twi near the kitchen after that pie incident. Just thinking back to that day his poor stove turned a darker black than Nightmare moon made spike tear up.

Spikes thoughts have been interrupted by the sound of hoofs slowly trotting down the stairs.

"Morning Twi!"

"Mmhmm" Twilight drowsily said back from the main room of the library.

'She's never this tired... I wonder what's eating her...' Spike then finished pre-heating the stove and walked back to the main room where the pine smell was, to no ones surprise, the strongest.

Spike swept it all in using his nose, then turned his attention to Twilight, who was back at the table with all the Discord books on it.

Twilight looked like she hadn't slept in months, to say the least! Her mane was a mess, her bags under her eyes had bags! Atleast she bathed... You can just see the soreness in her body from siting at the table for hours on end... Spike felt so sorry for her. Why was she doing all this studying? And on Discord to top it off, even while she has a smile on her face too! He has to find out why... Soon too.

He calmly walked up to behind Twilight, leaned on the desk (which caused it to wobble again. Really need to get that fixed...) and spoke. "Twi, you've been barely sleeping lately, and to add to my profoundus..."

"Profound, spike."

"Err right, profound. And to add to my profound confusion, you've been reading, and readings putting it lightly Twi, more like, interrogating, rummaging, destroying..."

"Spike!"

"Right right, anyway. To my point, why all these books on Discord Twilight? Why now? We only sealed him a few weeks ago. Did he do something to you?" Spike proceded to tug and pull at every single exposed part of Twilight, stretching her, trying to look smart, even using the occasional 'hmm' he must have done SOMETHING to her while he was out. He did keep touching her is what Applejack mentioned. So maybe he poisoned her? No that's not it... Hypnotism. That sounds about right.

"Spike, just What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to find out what Discord did to you. Twi, are you hypnotized?"

"What? No Spike your ridiculous! Please, go bother someone else!" She spoke with a tone of voice that Spike only recieved when he messed up something big.

Did he mess up here? No, it's just her lack of sleep and almost insane focus on Discord that's making her act like this right? Right. But just to make sure... "Alright Twi... I can see where I'm not wanted... I'll just... Go..." He spoke with fake rejection.

"Wait, spike..."

Bingo. "Yeah..." He stopped and turned with a fake depressed face. Those acting lesson's from Rarity are definitely paying off. Spike made a mental note to pay her a visit for a thanks later.

Twilight sighed sadly and turned to him. "Spike, I'm sorry. It's just this session is really important. Because of that I may have been skipping on a lot of sleep, thus resulting in my attitude. I'm sorry." She lied. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. She silently paced her back hoofs along the wooden tree floor, making a small 'clunk' sound as she did so.

"Oh it's alright Twi, just... Can you tell me why your researching so much on Discord?"  
Twilight bit her lip. Almost like she was hiding something. But Twilight would never hide things from spike... Would she? Then again she does hide the sweets jar... And the jems... And her diary... Well, the last one was understandable.

"Sorry Spike, I couldn't tell you that even if I wanted too..." She floated over the now cooked breakfast that Spike almost forgot about. It's aroma filling the room and making anyone in the vicinity hungry. Twilight walked over to the dinning table and set the plates. Shortly followed by an eager and hungry Spike.

Breakfast was finished and Spike was ready to go out and enjoy his day. He made sure his journal (NEVER would he call it a diary) and other secret belongings, like Rarity's gem necklace for him was hidden away. He reassured Twilight was ok without him one last time. Which earned him a "Yes for the 100th time." He gathered his things, (which were only spare bits in case he got hungry or something.) and proceeded to calmly walk to the big oak door at the front of the library his dragon feet lightly patting against the Canterlot carpet. -Ding dong!-

"Who could that be?" Spike walked up to the door and pulled it open, letting out a lot of the fresh pine smell he loved so much. Out of everyone it could've been, Spike definitely wasn't ready for this pleasant surprise. Wait pleasant? Sure Applebloom was good company but pleasant? In fact, he'd say he was more happy seeing her at his door than Rarity. Something MUST be wrong with him right? This he has to find out...

"Applebloom?"

"Hiya Spike!"

"C'mon git yourself up kid! You've got a big day aheads of you!"

"Big day my hoof. It's always the same around her..."

"Well then, today may be your lucky day sugarcube. C'mon an get up n get ready. Today you don't have to do anything. Think of today as your adventure day alright? See ya downstairs."

That was Appleblooms usual wake up call. Or at least, it was something along those lines. Applebloom loved to sleep in, probably because of how comfortable her bed feels at the end of a busy day. Two weeks ago, for example, Applejack had to go off somewhere in town so she had to buck more than half the trees in the apple farm. Needless to say, Applebloom had so much newfound respect for her sister. Who knew that if you don't buck right, you can sprain your hoof and ruin the rest of your day! Applebloom, not wanting to disappoint, continued to buck even after her accident, and THAT caused more problems than it solved. Never will she try that again.

Applejack had already left the room. Leaving Applebloom to start her day by herself, as usual. She examined her bedroom for no reason. Same old filly-sized bed near the same old window. Same old desk in the corner with the same old mirror and makeup set that Rarity gave her for Hearths warming day. Rarity just loved to give gifts on Hearths warming day. She WAS the element of generosity after all. NEVER will she use it though... And same old door with the same old apple-tree wood smell. Yeah, things were getting boring around here.

Applebloom walked into the bathroom across the hallway from her room. She quietly took a shower and brushed her teeth and mane, as well as make funny faces in front of the mirror, Pinkie Pie thought it was a good way to start the day. She proceeded with washing away the remains of Pinkies 'graduating from whatever grade your in' party. Even with Pinkies randomness, it STILL felt boring and the same. She needed a wild card today. She wanted to do something with someone that's not usual, but who could that be...?

Deep inside her thoughts, Applebloom never noticed when she had walked down stairs, or when she sat down to eat breakfast. Failing to even notice that it was her favorite, apple pancakes. In fact, the one thing that she did notice, surprised herself, and everyone in the room, well... It WAS only Big Macintosh and Applejack.

"...Im tellin ya Mac, that lil dragons more funnier than a chicken that's eaten to much pie!" Applejack stated with a smile.

"Y'all know I donts sees him that often but whenever he's around something interestin always seems ta happens." Big Mac added calmly, but couldn't hide his little smile. He was lightly tapping his hoof on the old table to the beat of the soft music coming from the radio. It seems Journey was Big Macintosh's favorite band.

Applebloom was hooked. "Really sis?"

Applejack smiled at her sisters interest in her story. "Why yesirie Applebloom. I remember the time he tried helping out with the pie selling! Heh, poor little sap was Covered head to toe in apple pie filling by the end of the day! Little bugger was determined though. Heck I don't remember a time when he ever gave up fully. Boy got that look in his eyes. The look that says 'Im Spike! Come at me world!' In fact didn't you tell us how he fought off some critters from the everfree forest once when you n your group of CMCs went Ta Zecoras place?"

"Yeah, he was so brave..."

"Either brave or nutty but little Spikes got guts. That's fer sure."

"Wow..." Appleblooms imagination was in full force right now. Imagining him making her day more interesting, bike rides, exploring, fighting off monsters, finding gems, adventures! But then, to her surprise, she started thinking of how strong he was, how he had helped and saved her so many times, his determination look, and how he gave her strength... Wait... What!

Applebloom was blushing now. She also felt a bit... Giddy? "What in tarnation?" There was only one thing to do. "Applejack, I think I have a problem..."

Appleblooms blush didn't go un noticed by Applejack. In fact, it almost seemed like Applejack was expecting exactly what she was gunna say next. What is going on here? Did her did learn to read minds in a day? "Lemme guess sugarcube, y'all was thinking about how fun Spike would made your day but then your mind trailed ta him specifically. Am I right?"

"Ya! Why is that?"

"All it means sugarcube is that your growin up. Also means somethin else but that y'all has to figure out on your owns. Now, why don'tcha go out and hang with Spike? It's his birthday week, and I'm sure y'all can makes it interestin." Applejack walked her to the front door, gave her some bits, and said her short goodbye.

"Thanks sis! See ya Mac, see ya grannie!" Apple turned and hopped off the porch. The last wooden step before the ground broke as Applebloom hopped off it. "I'll fix that when I get back!" She called as she skipped out the gate.

With newfound interest, Applebloom skipped through ponyvill, this time though, she was noticing how lively the town was. Ponys were saying hi to each other, laughing, shopping going on dates. Even Fluttershy seemed to be less shy today.

"Hiya Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy jumped a little, then she noticed it was just Applebloom. "Oh hi Applebloom, you startled me there. What are you doing today?"

"Today I'm going to hang out with Spike! He's just what I need to keep my life interesting!"

Fluttershy giggled at what she basically just said. "That's very nice Applebloom."

Applebloom saw that look in Fluttershy. The same one her sister had when she mentioned Spike. Not this time! She thought. "You know Fluttershy, Big Mac is gunna be alone in the farm today. Why dont you pay him a visit?"

Obvious to everyone except Applejack, Big Mac, and Fluttershy herself. Fluttershy has a crush on Big Mac, how Applebloom knew and Applejack didn't amazed everyone. The only reason Applejack still doesn't know is because of Pinkies whole promise thing. It was easy to figure out too. How Applejack didn't know was beyond everyone. Whenever someone mentioned Big Macintosh she would always move from silently nodding about that pony to almost endless compliments about him, quiet ones of course. And, whenever Big Mac was around she would always get even shyer. Easy signs that she liked him.

That worked, Fluttershy became a mess of mumbles whispers. "Oh.. Well... Umm... Hehe... Mmph..." She hid behind her mane and paced her hoofs in place. Still confused and embarrassed, she thought about whether or not to pay him a visit. She spoke to herself as she walked away.

Applebloom also walked away, feeling victorious. "Haha! No one but Applejack can one up me!"

"So you'll do it?"

"It's a grueling challenge, but I accept!"

Applebloom's intrest was piqued, entering 'stealth mode' she turned the corner to in front of the Carousel Boutique to find Rarity with Rainbow Dash. She decided to walk by slowly to hear the conversation.

"You do?"

"Yes, I Rarity, goddess of fashion and all that is mare-like, will transform You Dash, into a true Mare!"

"Yes! Alright! I'll come by tomorrow. Thanks Rairity. With your help my date can't go wrong!"

Hmm, Dash has got a date? AND she's asking Rairity for advice? This I've gotta tell Spike about.

Rainbow Dash then proceeded to try to walk in a fancy matter, only tripping herself, and kicking up dust, luckily away from Rairity.  
"Well uhh... You get an A for effort my dear..." Rairity added nervously.

Applebloom calmly walked away, she was now past sugar cube corner without any interruptions now if she could just-

"Ohhh! Hiya Applebloom! Whatcha doing today?"

Admittedly Pinkie pie was a good distraction.

"Hey Pinkie whats up?"

"Ooooh! I want ice cream so much right now. You know when you get that feeling where you reeeaaallly want something and your willing to hunt it down? THAT'S how much I want ice cream!"

Applebloom chuckled. She was always up to something. "Sure Pinkie."

"Ooooh! Where are you going? To see Spike? Oooh that's cool! I really want ice cream right now! Id kill for some!" She laughed. To be honest, no one knew what went on in Pinkie Pies head. She was like an all knowing being. She knew stuff before they were even mentioned. Not to mention the laws of physics do not apply to her at all.

"Howd ya know Pinkie? I never even mentioned Spike. There ya go using your Pinkie powers."

"Hehe. I just know silly. Madame Pinkie Pie at your service! Fortune telling and free Rainbow cupcakes! The fortune telling isn't free though!" Pinkie giggled.

Applebloom smiled. No one could bring Pinkie down. It was impossible in every natural way! Except when she has her… creepy episodes… Those were scary. "Yeah, me and Spike are gunna have a bunch of fun!"

"Ohhhhh cool! I still want ice cream! Have fun with Spike! Not that you wouldn't. He's an awesome person and you two are gunna get along so great! Have fun now…"

At that point, Brick the ice cream vendor trotted past sugar cube corner, a playfully scared look on his face.

Pinkie Pie quickly noticed him and screamed. "ICE CREAAAMMM!" She then shot off after him at a speed even Rainbow Dash would be jealous of. In fact, Pinkies outline stayed behind for a bit, examined itself, waved at Applebloom then followed Pinkie Pie.

"…What?" Was all Applebloom managed to say.

Brick began to run. Fast.

"COME BACK HERE!" Pinkie screamed at him.

Applebloom laughed at Pinkies craziness and turned and walked away, still giggling at how Pinkie handled the situation.

Appleblooms trip from that point went fairly quick. It was just a small amount of turns and BOOM there she was. The library.  
To be honest, she didn't like books all that much. She only read because her teacher assigns reading assignments. And she despised those. Why read when you can go out and learn things from life itself right?  
She rang the door bell.  
Admittedly though she did like some books. Like the pop-up one Spike showed her the other day. Those books she could get use to! Ooooh fresh pine!  
Applebloom was hit with fresh, pine air from the inside of the library. Now that definitely was one of the perks of living in a tree. In the beginning of spring trees smelt beautiful. Spike was so lucky!  
"Hiya Spike!"

((AN: Well? What do you think? Pleaaaasee Review. No flames though please.))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where you belong/Un-ordinary

((AN: This chapter is honestly just an extremely fluffy filler. You'll either love the fluffy ness and laugh at the humor, or… nope. Nothing else. Also, the Diamond Tiara scene was a request from a friend. She wanted me to shed some light on her. So I did! R&R please!))

To be truthfully honest, this was the best surprise Spike has had in ages! It was even better than the gem necklace Rariry gave him for hearths warming day, even though the look on his face back then stated 'this is the best gift ever!' this somehow topped it off. Maybe it was because Applebloom was fun to be around? Who knows, all Spike knew was that he was in for a treat today. The moment he opened the door and saw her full-face smile he knew that the day was going to get very interesting. "Applebloom! What's up."

"Just wanted ta see if you could hang out today!" Her smile never left her. Nor did her happy tone.

"Sure! Here I am, to make your day 300% better! What do you wanna do?" Spike turned to give Twilight an apologetic look for being so loud but instead found her smiling. He didn't know why now, but later he would discover it was because 'how cute you both looked!'

He turned back to Applebloom, it was apparent that she had already come up with an idea of what they should do. She was bouncing a bit on the welcome mat Spike laid out in front of the library. That look she had on her face... it meant she wanted to know something... And when Applebloom wants to know something she finds out... Spike gulped jokingly. Somehow Spike knew that whatever she had come up with, he was going to regret it.

"Alright Applebloom, what did you think of?" Spike spoke with a smile.

"Can I hang out with you in the library today?"

"Huh?" Spike took a playfull step back and pretended to be appalled. "Who are you and what have yo done with Applebloom?" He joked.

Applebloom giggled at this and decided to play along. "Rawr. I'm Bloomapple, her evil twin sister who likes books and hates Spike Rawr!" She lightly tackled him and they playfully rolled around on the floor.

Spike jumped onto the couch and swung his imaginary sword. "Release Applebloom at once twisted fiend! Or face the wrath of Sir Spike!" He took a heroic stance with one of his feet resting on the hoof-rest of the couch.

Applebloom fake- laughed evily. "Shes gone! I have stolen her and locked her away in a tower! Never to be seen again! The only way you'll rescue her is if you get past me and my mystical otherworldly powers! Woooosh!" She hopped on the couch. Ready to do battle with 'Sir Spike' Applebloom waved her fore-hoofs in front of Spike pretending to use her 'other worldly powers'

Spike pretended to block with his 'sword'. "Very well then! Hiya!" He 'swung' at her from one side of the couch.

Applebloom got 'hit' and fell to the floor defeated. "How did you defeat me?" She faked a cough. "I took away everything from you! You were lost!"

"Because, no matter where your friends are. Or how far apart they are, their light will always shine to you. You just have to follow it!" Spike jumped off the couch and onto Applebloom. Laughing a lot as he did so.

Twilight giggled at the uncontrollably cute sight. Not to mention how oblivious they both are to each others feelings. "Spike why don't you take, hehe, 'Bloomapple' upstairs to your new room and 'battle her' there. Oh and by the way, if Bloomapple says she hates you, and shes Appleblooms opposite, what does that mean?" She tried to drop a hint on Spike. A hint that, unfortunately, he was oblivious to.

Spike laughed as he helped Applebloom up off the floor. "Oh that's right! Applebloom, we found an extra room upstairs near Twi's bedroom that's like a kids room! And since I'm awesome, Twi gave me the room as my bedroom." Spike spoke with thankfulness towards Twilight.

"Riiiight Spike. 'Awesome' is the word for you." Twilight joked.

"Yes it is! I've also got, 'number one assistant' and 'Spikey-Wikey' and 'Sir Spike'!" Spike added with a chuckle.

"Alright Mr. Dragon-of-many-faces, you can go."

"Neat! Let's go see your room Spike!" Applebloom began to walk towards the stairs with spike next to her.

"Fluttershy even gave me some cool board games to play. We could- oof!" Spike tripped on the third step from the top and fell back down the stairs, bouncing off the shiny mahogany steps. He hit the floor with a light THUD.

Applebloom gasped in worry. "Spike you ok?" She spoke with much more worry than she thought. She knew he was ok, he's come out of much worse falls than that unscathed. So why is she panicking like he just got badly hurt? He IS really important to her... What?

Twilight on the other hoof, just laughed at him. Which for some reason got Applebloom a bit ticked off.

"Spike, why do you fall off the stairs almost every day?"

"It's that darn third step Twi! It's out to get me!"

"No, it's because your clumsy."

Spike grumbled then got up and climbed the steps back to where Applebloom waited worriedly for him.

He gave the step an 'Im watching you' look. Which earned him a giggle from Twilight. "Im telling the truth Twi!"

"Sure.. Sure"

He turned his attention back to Applebloom. He flashed her a smile. "I'm ok." then walked by to his room door. "The floor just seems to wanna pull us in today huh."

Applebloom giggled. "Sure, if you wanna put it that way."

"Never mind, let's just go in." Spike chuckled a bit.

"Alright Spike let's see that room of yours!"

Spike proudly opened the door and revealed his room to Applebloom. He had his bed-basket in one corner of the room, a bookshelf of his favorite books. That he had to beg Twilight to let him have in his room. He had a window with a desk in front of it. Twilight said it was refreshing. And lastly he had some board games stacked up in another corner.

"So what do you think?" Spike gestured towards his room. Nervously awaiting her approval, why it mattered as much as it did, he didn't know, all he knew was it mattered.

"Hmm... I like it! It looks so relaxed! Ooh and I like your carpet. The circles of different relaxing colors make me feel so at home!" It was no mystery that Applebloom was good with building and decorating. The treehouse she had built with her friends, ok, she built most of it, but it was so well done that anyone would think a full grown mare had built it. Spike thought it was good that Applebloom was so good at that stuff. Wonder if it's a cutie mark...?

"So what do you wanna do Applebloom?"

"Spike, tell me about where you came from!" Applebloom said abruptly but smiled.

That was a question Spike wasn't expecting. Although, he wasn't afraid to tell the story. Eh why not? They do wanna learn more about each other right? Also, this could be a great opportunity to show Twilight that he CAN teach something! "Alright Applebloom. Where do I start though...?"

"Oooh start where you can remember."

"Alright Ahem. To be honest, I was sort of a jerk to Twi the first few weeks I knew her. I knew I was a dragon, so as a baby dragon I thought I was high and mighty compared to her. It was only when she had saved me from my jump off the top of the castle that I accepted her as my caretaker."

"You jumped off the castle?"

"I thought I could fly ok."

"We're you ok?" She asked worriedly. Even though she knew he was. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't. Still, she cared about him... What?

Spike chuckled, and have her an 'are you serious' look. "Anyway, I jumped off the roof because me and Twi had a fight earlier and I said some mean things then said I was gunna fly away. So when I jumped, obviously I didn't fly. I fell. Fast." Spike looked away for a bit then continued. "I felt like it was what I deserved. For abandoning her and saying all those things... But then, right before I hit the ground. Twilight saved me. I didn't know why at the time, but I knew I was wrong about her. I apologized sadly. She let me back in with open arms. That's the end of my story. What do ya think?" Spike finished sadly but smiling.

Applebloom smiled sadly at him. "I had no idea Spike... I'm sorry you had such a hard time fitting in... Your story gets better though right?" She finished with a smile.

"Yeah, I can tell you the story when I finally learned where I belong. You wanna hear that one?" Spike finished as he laid down on the carpet. His head resting next to hers.

"Yeah Spike! Wasn't it during last years dragon migradooon?" Applebloom tried to say, her filly-ness didn't let the word out correctly though.

"Yeah, it was last years Migration."

Applebloom remained quiet, a sign that she was ready for the next story.

"Well, it began with us seeing all the dragons fly over the town. I was completely amazed, I drew in my scrapbook as I watched on." He passed her the scrapbook and showed her his drawings.

They were perfect. Almost looked like a photo, they had precise detail and Spike had managed to pencil in details and notes on the side about how they flew and roared.

"Wow Spike! You can draw really well!" 'That's really all you have to say about these drawings Applebloom?' her mind told her. "Very detailed!" She added.

"Thanks. Anyway, Rainbow Dash saw it as an 'opportunity' to 'joke' and question my dragon-hood by calling me pipsqeek, flightless, can barely make a fireball..."

Applebloom didn't know why, but she was getting angry at the Rainbow flyer.

Spike continued. When we got back to the library, my good mood was gone. Replaced with tears and sadness... Twi was looking up everything she could about dragons, but as it turns out, ponys know little to nothing about dragons! So, questioning who I was, I left to join the migration. I didn't know it but when I left, it devastated more than half of Ponyville..."

"Please, never do that again." Applebloom added, confirming her worry when he left.

"I don't plan on." Did she just scoot closer? Nah, it's just my imagination..

"Alright, I don't wanna sound mean but can we skip to the important parts spike?"

"Haha, yeah sure. Anyway I met some teenage dragons and they made me do things that would 'make me a real dragon' one of the trials was taking a Phoenix egg and smashing it. I refused, I knew I would never be a real dragon but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to do the right thing and be who I wanted to be. That's when Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity showed up, rescued me and brought me home. I learned something from that trip though, it's not WHAT you are that matters. It's WHO you are that matters. In here." Spike pointed toward Appleblooms heart.

"And who you are is only a part of what makes you special. Your friends play a big part in your life. Never neglect them. Where your friends are, with them, is where we belong."

"Wow... Thanks Spike. I never knew you could tell such great stories! Not to mention you just ACTUALLY taught me something about friendship! High hoof!" She gave him a high hoof and smiled at him.

"Aww shucks, it was nothing." Spike said while playing with the carpet.

Applebloom smiled. Then proceeded to get up and look through the board games. "Nah, nope, nuhuh, I'm not old enough for moneyopoly..."

"Monopoly, Applebloom."

"Yeah, yeah. Oooh! Let's play this one!" Applebloom brought a game of Truth or Dare: Card game.

Spike eyed it nervously. He shrugged. "Ehh, why not. I've got nothing to hide." Spike grabbed the game and opened it, he set it up. Apparently, it was just a card game with Die, and a small board.

"Can I go first Spike?" Applebloom used her eyes to coax Spike into letting her to first.

"Oh all right. Lemme see the rules, 'take a card color from the corresponding space and complete the truth/dare. If you refuse, go back a space. If its completed, go forewarn one. Your turn will then end' Hmm, sounds easy enough. Go Applebloom."

"Alright! Umm, 3 alright." Applebloom moved her piece 3 times. "Alrighty, truth, 'what song do you tell ponys you hate but you actually really like it.'" She paused for a bit.

"We don't have to play if you don't want to Appleboom." Spike reassured her.

She shook her head, bouncing her bow as she did. "It's alright. My hidden favorite song is... Umm... Misery Business..."

"You never said you hated Parapony." Spike added.

"Yeah, but I bet you would've never figured out I liked them."

"Touché. Alright my turn." Spike rolled a 4 and landed on another truth spot. He picked up the card and read it in his head first. 'Who was your first real crush.' That was an easy one. So why was he having trouble saying Rarity? She was a real crush wasn't she? Then again, it never was gunna be possible... So what should be say? "Umm... I'll just move back a spot."

"Aww come on Spike. Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright. You donts have to."

-PoV Break-

"Wait, Applebloom. You never told me a story about you." Spike interrupted his turn and faced Applebloom.

Applebloom didn't have quite much stories to tell. She searched her memories for something that could pass as a good story. "Umm..." She had nothing. Great, now Spikes gunna feel like she used him! Having no story to tell him...

"How 'bout you tell me about when you, Sweetiebell, and Scootaloo formed the CMC?" Spike suggested.

"You really wanna hear that story?" She asked in disbelief. It's not like it was a bad story. It's just that it was boring. No big problem or villain... It would surely bore Spike. Would it?

"Yeah, I always wanted to know how that formed. Must be an interesting story." Spike smiled at her.

"Ehh not really..." Applebloom shuffled her hoofs against the carpet she was sitting on.

"Well, I still wanna hear it. Any story about you has to be important." Spike didn't realize what he said. He essentially said 'your important to me' but neither of them caught it... Mostly.

"Alright, thanks Spike." Applebloom felt the need to thank him for some reason. Avoiding his quizzical look, she began her story. "Well, it all started the beginning of last year. Diamond Tiara, an annoyingly snotty pony-brat in my class, had just gotten her cutie mark and decided to rub it in our faces by having a Cute-cinera."

"A what?" Spike asked a bit confused.

Applebloom giggled at him. "A Cute-ciniera is what rich ponys do when one of their fillys get their cutie mark."

"Ohh." Spike nodded. "Remind me, and Pinkie to throw you a real Cute-ciniera party."

"Hehe thanks Spike." She blushed a bit. How sweet... What? Ignoring that thought Applebloom continued. "I met Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo when I was down because of Diamond Tiara's teasing. They quickly became my friends, and seeing as wee all had a blank flank... We became the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Although, they could have gotten their cutie marks a while ago. I dunno why they don't." She added a bit confused at the end.

"What do you mean? Spike inquired.

"Sweetie Bell can sing, and Scootaloo can obviously use her scooter really well. And I bet they know it too." She finished, a bit sad.

"Well..." Spike tapped his finger against his chin. "They probably want to wait for you to find out your special talent as well. You know, so you can all get your cutie marks together."

Applebloom nodded happily. "Thanks Spike! Wow that's twice you've taught me something today! Your awesome!"

"Yes! Someone else who thinks so!" Spike fist pumped. Causing Applebloom to giggle.

"Alright Mr. Awesome, it's still your turn."

"Darn, thought you would've forgot about that..."

The game went quite funny from then on, singing, favorite ice creams and annoying Twilight were the highlights of the board game. Now though... Applebloom might be regretting her choice of the game.

They were in the level 3 truth area and... Things might be getting awkward. Strike that, embarrassing. It was Spikes turn.

"Alright, let's get this over with... 'If you would date anyone near your age, who would it be?' Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

"..." Applebloom had to keep quiet for 3 full turns, she SO wanted to compliment on that though.

"Umm, I guess it would be..."

Wait, why was she getting hopeful? It's not like he's gunna say her. Why should he? It's not like he even knows her that well... Great, now she feels terrible. Like crying. 'Just hurry up and say it!'

"Umm... I guess it would be you Applebloom. It would probably be the least awkward. I mean, I don't even know what 'dating' is exactly. I think it involves going somewhere with that person. I think." Spike had won, and the game was over.

"Finally, it was so hard keeping quiet!" Applebloom could feel her heart beating. Though she had no idea why. Shel sleep on it she calmly decided.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you! Did you find anything interesting on your way here?" Spike tried to change the subject

Applebloom smiled at the change of subject. She didn't want to face what she might be feeling for Spike. Wait what? This can't be happening! Wait... It was probably because of the stress of the board game. It did cause them to do some strange things. Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Spikes question. "Hmm... Well, I say flutter shy, Pinkie was Pinkie and... That's right!"

Spike was hooked. "What?"

"Rainbow Dash has a date! And she's gone to Rarity for 'mare lessons' Rainbow wants to 'be a proper mare' can you believe that!" Applebloom said loudly, and wih the biggest smirk a pony could muster. The only smirk that's been bigger was Rainbow Dash's smirk when she did the Sonic Rainboom saving Rarity.

"Your kidding!" Spike stated wide-eyed.

Applebloom nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupckake in my eye!"

At that point, Pinkie Pie popped out of a board game box, and gave Applebloom a 'hoof up' then went back into the box.

"...What..." Applebloom spoke in awe.

"It's Pinkie Pie, the laws of physics dont aply to her. Also, it's getting late. Shouldn't you head home Applebloom?" Twilight had walked in on the conversation earlier. "Also, is it true Applebloom?"

Apple bloom nodded vigorously, causing her bow to bounce again, Spike chuckled at this. "Yessiree. I was in 'stealth mode' when I walked by so I knew every bit of detail!"

Twilight nodded then followed Applebloom downstairs. "Well, I hope you both had fun. Your always welcomed back Applebloom, any time!"

Applebloom nodded then walked out the door, into the chilly night air. "I'll take that offer Twi! Bye Spike!" And with a hop and a skip she bounced away.

Luna's moon was beautiful tonight. Maybe it was because of the finest day Applebloom had in a while, but the night sky showed that this day was going to have a perfect ending too. She walked home quietly, listening to the rhythm of the animals going to bed, and the nocturnal ones getting up. Yeah, perfect ending.

"Hey umm... Applebloom  
Right!"

Ok, almost perfect ending. At least since Spike made her day so well, she could take on the little challenge of Diamond Tiara.

"Hey Tiara." She calmly said, not ignoring her, for she wanted to get this conversation over as quickly and politely as possible.

"What, no attempt at name calling today?" Diamond Tiara was a bit taken aback, but didn't show it. No, she had deeper problems but she tried to play it off anyway. "Who ruined your day this time?"

Applebloom shook her head. "Nope, no one. Actually someone MADE my day. It was so fun hanging out with him!" Applebloom spoke smiling, remembering her day.

"You were with a…!" She couldn't get the word out of her mouth.

"Yep. Something like that." She didn't have to know it was Spike. Even though he was better… What? Not again...

"Didn't know you had it in ya. Actually I was looking for you because I..." She paused for a bit, causing Applebloom to raise an eyebrow. "I had a nightmare about you. And... My mom says nightmares mean somethin so I looked for you. I can't have anypony dying because of me. Applebloom, I sincerely don't mean more than half the teasing I do to you and your friends. You see the truth is, I'm jealous... Jealous of the great friendship you have..."

"You have friends too Diamond." Applebloom added. Was she really doing this? That nightmare must of been terrible...

She shook her head. "I don't even know them that well. We never hang out, I forget their names. I'm just alone I guess..." She began to softly cry.

Applebloom couldn't bear to see her cry. Even though they've tried to make that happen before. Now that she knew her though... "You can hang out with us! I mean, you can't be part of the CMC but we'll be your friends! Good ones too!"

"Thanks, that means a lot... "She walked away slowly. Not saying another word to her.

"I feel sorry for her... Who would've known..." Applebloom quietly walked home from there.

When Applebloom got home, she only received a 'you were gone long sugarcube' from Applejack. Twilight probably called her. But when she walked upstairs near Big Macintosh's room he called her in.

"Yeah Mac?" Applebloom walked in to see him reading. Something most ponys didn't even know he did.

"How was y'alls day with Spike?"

"It was good! But.. Why you wanna know?"

Big Macintosh just smiled. "Just making sure he be treatin ma little did correctly."  
Applebloom giggled as she walked out the room. "Goodnight Mac."

"G'night sis."

Applebloom giggled as she walked down the hall to her room. Silly Mac. What would Spike ever do to me? He's a really good friend and I care about him too. I dunno why I'm saying all this stuff now. But I am. An I guess i'll just have ta find out soon enough.

As she entered her room she caught a beautiful sight at her window. A shooting star was seen across the sky. Applebloom closed her eyes softly and made a wish. "I wish... I wish I knew what I feel for Spike." She then looked up and calmly stated. "Im gunna find out by the end of the week. Because I can't leave this mystery unsolved. And Applebloom doesn't give up!" She spoke quietly, but triumphantly to herself. She then hopped in her bed with a smile and proceeded to fall asleep, her dreams being sweeter now because of the presence of a special little purple and green dragon.

((AN: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, expect updates at random, but not longer than 2 weeks I hope! Also, feel free to PM me about any ideas you might want in the story! Goodbye everypony))


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: Well, here's another chapter. Hope you all like it! Had a lot of help. And shout out to my beta! Without you this would look a whole lot more worse!))

MotH: Ch3

The 'ol switcheroo /Lesson 0: Being yourself

Spike hopped and bounded his way through the busy streets of Ponyville. Today, monday, is the day he goes and helps out at Rarity's place most of the day. And since Applebloom told him about Rainbow's problem yesterday, he was eager to go and see exactly HOW Rarity expects to transform Rainbow Dash.

"It's Rainbow Dash. Her being 'proper' is more impossible than Pinkie Pie being serious." Spike chuckled to himself.

But just then, Pinkie Pie popped out of a trash can. "You rang?" She giggled.

"Wh-what?" All Spike did was say her name. One day, he's gunna find out exactly WHAT Pinkie Pie really is. Is she an all knowing being? Heck she might be more powerful than princess Celestia for all Spike knew.

"Ohh! Hiya Spike! How'd your day with Applebloom go yesterday! Great I bet! Ooooooh! Are you going to Rarity's right now! Oh by the way! Later on today I am going to reveal the new Rainbow Dash at sugarcube corner! But you already knew that! Since your going to Rarity's silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Spike chuckled. "Good 'ol Pinkie. Hey, can you go to Appleblooms place and tell her that I'm sorry but I'm busy till when you call us to sugarcube corner?" Spike had an extremely hard time that morning deciding whether he wanted to hang out with Applebloom, or go to Rarity's and help out. The latter one because of his curiosity about Rarity and her plans about Rainbow's transformation. But he still felt very sorry and promised himself that he'd give her the rest of the day afterwards.

"Okey dokey lokey! Oh! That reminds me! I've gotta go tell Applebloom that Spike's sorry about today!" She zipped off again, leaving a confused Spike behind.

"Next time, I'll make sure to say her name ALOT more quieter... Now, where was I?" Spike continued walking down the street. In spring, grass could literally grow anywhere there was dirt and open sun. Little spouts of grass were here and there on the dirt road to the Carousel Boutique. Not to mention the growth spurt of any tree-like plants. Wait a minute...

"Oh. That might explain..." Spike couldn't finish his sentence as a certain Rainbow mare crashed into him.

"Ow! Come on Rainbow! I almost had the answer to where my room came from!" Spike groaned from bellow her.

"Hey, how come you always assume its me whenever something crashes into ya pipsqueak!" Rainbow said light heartedly as she helped him up.

"Because, 90% of the time it is you." Spike dusted himself off. "How are ya?" He added as he started walking again.

"Nervous." Rainbow Dash stated calmly as she walked next to him.

"I bet..." Spike thought for a bit. "Wait, you nervous about the date or what Rarity might do to you?" He inquired while scratching his chin.

"Both I guess. If Rarity's whole transformation thing doesn't work, I could end up ruining my date. And though I would normally not care much about my appeal or how I act, this one date could be the most important date of my life!" She threw her hoofs into the air dramatically. She took a breath to calm down, she then chuckled and lightly joked. "See, I'm already acting like Rarity. This whole thin might be a piece of cake after all!"

At that moment Pinkie Pie dropped down onto Rainbow Dash with a thud. "No Dashie! The cake is a lie!"

"Wh-what Pinkie!" Rainbow pushed her off.

Pinkie Pie jumped off and left rapidly. Leaving a pink dust trail behind her and a horribly confused Rainbow Dash.

"What the...?"

"Yeah, she's doing that a lot this week." Spike calmly stated.

"You mean she's done that to you too?"

"Yep. Multiple times already." Spike chuckled a bit.

"Well, that's Pinkie for ya." Rainbow Dash laughed a bit, then continued down the path to the Carousel Boutique. "So Spike, anything interesting happen to ya so far this week?" She asked calmly.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, me an Applebloom hung out all day yesterday! We talked a lot about our selfs and I learned a lot about her."

"Never woulda thought you had it in ya squirt." Rainbow Dash lightly punched Spike in the side.

Spike chuckled and pushed her slightly. "Heh, what do you mean?"

"You really don't know? Heh, I'll let you find out on your own. Unless you take to long and end up needing MY help." Rainbow Dash looked up to see Fluttershy walking towards them smiling. "Hey Fluttershy, what's up?"

Fluttershy jumped a bit, but then noticed Spike and Rainbow Dash and smiled at them. "Oh, hi Rainbow, and hello Spike." She said calmly walking up to them.

"Hey Fluttershy." Spike said smiling.

Fluttershy looked towards Spike. "How'd your day with Applebloom go yesterday Spike?"

"It went great! But uhh... How'd ya know that?" Spike asked a bit confused.

"You weren't... Spying on him were ya Shy?" Rainbow Dash added with a smirk.

Fluttershy smiled and shook her head calmly, not fazed by that at all. "Oh no. I saw Applebloom walking towards the library and I asked her."

"That's nice Fluttershy." Spike smiled at her.

"Ugh. Boooooring! How about you tell us bout your day with Big Mac yesterday Shy." Rainbow Dash spoke smirking.

Fluttershy instantly reverted back into shy mode. "Ohh... Umm... Well.. You see... Me and him... Mphmm..." All that could be heard was mumbles and a fair set of 'umms'.

"You can hide it now Fluttershy, but tomorrow, during Pinkie Pies sleep over, it's ALL coming out!" Rainbow Dash made sure to let her know.

"Umm... I don't follow..." Spike interjected, completely lost on the conversation going on. Weren't they just talking about him a few seconds ago? Where did Big Macintosh come into this?

Rainbow Dash chuckled and turned to Spike. "Its mare talk, you wouldn't understand small-fry." She turned back to Fluttershy. "Anyway, we should really get goin. See ya Shy!"

"Ok. Bye guys!" She tried calling out to them, which wasn't that loud, as they walked away.

As they neared Rarity's place Spike decided to ask the question that plagued his mind ever since he heard about this. "Hey Dash, just... Why?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled at him. Fully understanding his question. "I have a really important and fancy date coming up and I can't afford to screw up and act un-civilized durin the date." Rainbow Dash spoke it as if it was nothing. To her, it was like any other normal daily routine. Eat breakfast, get ready, you know the usual stuff. But to Spike it was well...

"You really can't just pass it off like its nothing Dash! If the date doesn't go well from you being yourself then he's not right for you." Spike tried to reason with her. But he only received a sigh.

"You wouldn't understand Spike..."

I understand more than you think Dash... Spike thought to himself quietly. Still not fully on board with the whole changing thing. His arguments would have to wait though, as they had reached the Carousel Boutique, and on time for once.

Rainbow knocked on the door 3 times, signaling that it was her. After a short while the doors opened and Rarity let them both in.

"Darling! Your on time for once! I guess you really are taking this date as serious as you described! Come in, come in. We'll get started soon enough!" Rarity propped Rainbow Dash up on one of her modeling stands and called to Spike. "Spike, will you be a dear and fetch me some bright blue silk, shimmering yarn, and my starlight neddles and thread?"

"Sure Rarity." Spike began to walk towards the selected items. "So Rarity, how exactly do you plan to do this whole 'transformation' thing to Dash anyway?" Spike asked, he still didn't believe they were actually doing this. And if they did fail Spike would get 10 while bits from Twilight! So it was a win-win.

"Why darling I'm so glad you asked! First, I will teach her proper manners, then, to walk and talk like a true mare. Then we will move on after that!" She spoke with grace as she examined Rainbow Dash from head to hoof.

"Ugh. Alright alright Rarity! Let's gets started..." Rainbow Dash said a bit impatient.

"Why of course darling! First lesson, oh thanks Spike!" Rarity replied as Spike brought back the stuff and set it down on the table to the left of them.

"Hehe. Yeah Dash! Let's see those 'manners'. If you even have any!" Spike joked teasingly as he stood by Rarity, a smug look on his face.

"Ahem. 'May you be a dear and pass me some punch'?" Rainbow Dash spoke with a voice much like Rarity's but with her own flair to it.

Spike's jaw just dropped. "What the?! No. I'm gunna loose bits!" He kicked the imaginary dust next to him.

Rarity reassured him and Rainbow Dash. "Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." She led Rainbow Dash into her dinning room. The table was already set up with a fancy dinner of special sauced spaghetti and fancy utensils.

"Alright Rainbow, darling. Lesson number two; eating like a proper mare. Let's see what you've got." Rarity smiled as she sat Rainbow Dash down.

"Alright! I've been starving!" Rainbow Dash dove right in. The only utensil she bothered to use was a fork, and even with that, sauce went flying and a lot of slurps we're heard. Needless to say, it was not a pretty sight.

"Bwaahahaha! I might just win the bet!" Spike was rolling on the floor laughing, despite having sauce all over him.

Rarity on the other hand was freaking out. On the inside... Mostly. "Oh. Nonononono! That just won't do darling! Oh my. This may take longer than I thought." She began to pace around, deep in thought.

"Come on Rarity! I said, by any means necessary! This date has to go PERFECTLY. Don't you know a spell or something?" Rainbow Dash was practically pleading right now.

"Hey! A spell is cheating!" Spike called her out on it.

"Quiet squirt! When your in love you'll understand!" Rainbow Dash retaliated.

"...Love?" Spike scratched the back of his head in thought. Normally he would've thought of Rarity when someone mentioned the word love to him, but now... Could love mean more than just strong feelings towards one pony? Maybe. Besides, it's not like Spike will fall in love soon... Right? Now he was beginning to question himself. All he knew was that some pony's shadow popped into his head when he thought 'love' and it definitely wasn't Rarity. Who was it? She looked young...

"... Hey... Spike!"

"Huh? What?" Rarity shook Spike out of his trance and had him walk back over to Rainbow Dash. When and how did he end up at a table near the back? Oh well. What's more important is... "Coming! Darn, it was on the tip of my tongue..." He said quietly to himself as he stood by Rarity again.

"Are you sure you would rather have me use a spell darling?" Rarity asked Rainbow Dash silently wishing she will say 'no'.

"Yes. Now, hurry up and cast the spell so we can move on to, bleh, clothes and makeup." Rainbow Dash made a gagging motion at the mention of makeup.

"Alright then..." Rarity let out a breath and stood back.

Truth be told, Spike was a bit nervous too. It had to be a really powerful spell for it to work the way they want it to. If something went wrong... That would end terribly to say the least. Spike shut his eyes and crossed his fingers in anticipation. "This is gunna hurt..."

Rarity braced herself and tried casting the spell. Her horn began to glow softly, then grew brighter. Until... It shimmered out. "Oh. Well this is embarrassing... It seems I'm not powerful enough. Umm... Let's see if there's a different spell in here..." Rarity flipped through the pages of her spell book. "Here's one but... Oh my."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It seems the only way we can do this is if... I give you my qualities and vice-versa.." Rarity spoke in uncertainty.

"...Let's go for it." Rainbow Dash smiled at Rarity. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Can't you make it where if we both want to change back we can?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes. But I'm not quite sure..." Rainbow Dash gave Rarity an adorable stare, one which she couldn't resist.. "Oh alright! I'll give you this one thing Dash! But you will owe me big time!" She began to cast the spell.

Spike was dumbstruck. "Your both really going through with this?! Yeah, I'll just go and... Take cover!" Spike leaped behind the table, knocking it over (there was nothing on it, luckily) and using it for cover. "Tell me when it's over!"

Rarity's horn glowed brightly. A big spark flew from her horn. Causing Spike to duck again. Not long after a popping noise was heard and bright blue smoke covered the whole Boutique.

Spike coughed as he went to open a window. "Geez. Can't any of yours and Twilights spells go without creating a bunch of smoke? I mean, come on. I'm a dragon and I don't even give off this much smoke!" He complained as he aired the room. "You two ok?" he finally said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Definately wasn't the worse thing that happend in here." A voice spoke from the dust.

"I do hope it worked dear. Otherwise coming here would've been a waste of my time." Another voice spoke.

The smoke started to clear slowly. It first revealed Rarity, but not the one Spike knew. Her mane wasn't done all fancy anymore. It looked normal, her fancy make-up was gone for some reason. Along with her 'darling' phrase at the end. "Woah. Last time I do a spell inside my Boutique. How you feeling Dash. What happened to my voice?" Rarity shook herself. Her voice now sounded normal. Much like Twilight's but smooth like Fluttershy's. She looked towards Rainbow Dash.

"I feel prissy. But very elegant. I think the spell went smashing dear." Rainbow Dash spoke. Her mane now looked neatly done, covering one eye on her right side of her face, her voice sounded a million times smoother, yet you could still hear her original voice a bit. It seems all of Rarity's make-up went to her. She had long eyelashes, eye shadow and liner. Also, if you looked closely enough, you could see glitter on her.

The smoke cleared completely, both mares looked towards an astounded Spike. Rarity raised an eyebrow. "You alright there Spike?"

Spike was awestruck, looking back and forth between Rarity and Rainbow Dash he spoke "Yeah, I just... How does this... Okay" He took a minute to compose himself. "How do you reverse it?"

Rarity chuckled unlike herself, and took notice, as she walked towards Spike. "It's really simple. It wears off after 15 hours. Or sooner if wanted, or later." She turned towards Rainbow Dash. "We ARE going to switch back ok? I DO NOT want to be like this forever."

Rainbow Dash nodded and fluttered her eyelashes. "Dear, of course! Just one date and then I'll be myself again! I promise you that."

Rarity nodded. "Good. Now Spike." she turned towards him with a smile. "Go on ahead and meet us at Sugarcube Corner. Don't you have Applebloom and her friends waiting?"

Spike chuckled and nodded. "Alright. See ya Rarty!" He calmly walked out the door. As he let the door close behind him he spoke to himself softly. "Oh ho. This is gunna be one fun day." He walked away mischeviously.

As he walked, he caught sight of Applejack walking towards Sugarcube corner aswell. Being nice, he called out to her as he jogged to catch up. "Hey Applejack!"

Applejack turned and chuckled at Spike. "Well hey there fella. You headin ta Pinkies place as well?"

Spike nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Appleblooms already there right?"

Applejack smiled at Spike. "Yessire. By the way Spike, gotta thank you. Ever since she got home from hangin out with ya, she's been so much more happier. What did y'all do?"

Spike blushed a bit at the mention of her behavior. A blush that didn't go unnoticed as Applejack smiled mischievously like he did earlier. "Well, we talked and played some board games. Had fun and annoyed Twilight. I'd say it was a pretty good day! Speaking of Twilight, do you know why she's looking up Discord so much?" He finished a bit puzzled. Something was definitely up with Twilight. And he wasn't gunna let it just slide. Oh no. Not when she pesters him on everything that's wrong.

"Twi's at it again huh. Can't stop that pony fer anything." She then paused a bit, knowing that both Applebloom and Spike needed a push towards each other. "You know Spike, Applebloom really likes y'all's company."

Spike smiled. "I really like her company too."

Applejack chuckled. "You wanna make her happy right sugarcube? Well, she likes hugs and she likes you. Put that together and you get..."

"Hold on. Why does everyone tell me that? I know she likes me. Otherwise she wouldn't be my friend. I don't even know what the other stuff means. Should I?"

Applejack sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Spike she..."

At that moment, Pinkie Pie burst through the door of Sugarcube corner. "FOREVER!"

Spike didnt realize they were already there. "Wow, that was fast." He then looked at Applejack and Pinkie Pie. "Don't tell me your keepin some thing from me! Come on! What did I do?!"

Applejack sighed. "Nothing. Everything is okay sugarcube. It's just Pinkie here made us promise not to interfere with your relationship life."

"Relationship life? Is there something I don't know about?"

Pinkie growled at Applejack. "That's borderline breaking the promise Applejack." She narrowed her eyes menacingly and harshly whispered loud enough for Spike to hear. "Nobody. Breaks. A. Pinkie. Promise."

Applejack gulped frightened and nodded, walking in.

"Pinkamena?" Spike wondered to himself where that word came from.

"Hehe! Come on in Spike! Appleblooms waiting with her friends!" She picked him up and tossed him in.

"Woah! Pinkie!"

-PoV Break: Applebloom-

"Seriously, where is he?" Applebloom spoke quietly to herself as she looked towards the door, waiting for Spike.

"...So then I decided I should... Hey! You even listening Applebloom?" Scootaloo tapped Applebloom on her shoulder.

"Huh. Wha?" Applebloom looked back towards her friends. They were waiting by the punch bowl. Applebloom more impatient than Sweetie Bell or Scootaloo.

"You alright there Applebloom? You've been looking at that door all day. Sure, me and Scootaloo can't wait either but we're not starring down the door. Who are you really waiting for?" Sweetiebell asked her with a smile while Scootaloo just rolled her eyes and drank more punch.

"Isn't it obvious? She's waiting for Spike." Scootaloo turned towards Applebloom smiling. "I know about your date yesterday." She smirked.

Applebloom blushed madly. "It was not a date! We were just hanging out." It was right? Would Spike say it was a date? She hopped so... What what?! No, ignoring that thought. As long as Sweetiebell and Scootaloo didn't...

"Well Applebloom? Do you like Spike?" Sweetiebell asked her innocently.

"Yeah. Do you Applebloom? Doooo you?" Scootaloo got closer to Applebloom.

"Oh, umm... Okay. I..."

Applebloom couldn't finish. Because at that point a certain purple and green dragon flew through the door and into Scootaloo. "Oww... Gotta work on my landings. Hey girls..."

Spike got up and smiled sheepishly. "So, how's it going?"

Scootaloo chuckled and went back o the punch bowl while Sweetiebell stayed there and examined them.

Applebloom smiled. "Hiya Spike! How'd it go with Rarity?" she asked sounding a bit to interested.

Spike chuckled nervously. "You'll never believe what they ended up doing..."

Applebloom raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You'll see when they get here. So.."

"How's my lil sis an her colt, err, dragon friend?" Applejack walked up to Spike, Applebloom and the CMC.

"Were good thanks sis. Wait... What?!" Applebloom blushed madly and backed up a bit. Getting nervous.

"Ha! I knew it! You've got a crush on Spike!" Scootaloo chimed in.

"I'll admit it is cute." Sweetiebell added nicely.

Applebloom hid behind her bow, feeling completely worthless. "I... I.."

Spike growled, unknown anger building up inside him. "Hey that's enough!" he stepped in between them angrily. Smoke emitting from his nostrils. Sweetiebell and Scootalo backed up, while Applejack grinned knowingly.

He turned an helped Applebloom up. "Let's go somewhere else. I gotta say hi to Twi anyway." They calmly walked away from a surprised, group. Well, Applejack knew exactly what happened though...

"Heh. They may be right for each other after all..." Applejack spoke quietly to herself.

Spike walked away calmly with Applebloom. "Sorry, I should've jumped in sooner."

"No, it's fine. Thanks Spike. I appreciate it." Applebloom blushed and hugged Spike. She enjoyed it, maybe too much, but all to soon it ended. "I might do that more now Spike." The words escaped before she even knew.

At that moment she understood. Sweetiebell and Scootaloo were right. She DID have a crush on Spike. It felt pretty big too... Now all she wants to do is be by him and compliment him. Great. More complications. "Spike, I umm..." She darted her eyes around them, more him than the room around them.

"Oh there you are Spike! And Applebloom. I see your hanging out already." Twilight walked up to them. Breaking Appleblooms thoughts and giving her a distraction.

"How was Rarity's Spike?" Twilight said with a 'hint' of their bet.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Spike handed her the bits. "But the spell didn't go the way it was supposed to. They had to... ehh... Improvise..."

Twilight eyed him. "Improvise?"

Spike chuckled. "You'll see. Things are gunna get weird today..."

Applebloom giggled. "Sounds I'll have my hoofs full with you huh Spike?"

"I'm not the one who wanted her life to be interesting." Spike laughed.

"Trust me Spike. This is the best time I've had in a while." She smiled at him. Not knowing how to flirt, she only complimented him lightly. Not even knowing about winking.

Spike chuckled. "Well, I do try my best to be interesting."

"And trust me. You are Spike. Say Spike, do you believe in miracles?" She added at the end.

Spike shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Ohh... Applebloom lowered her head a bit, then brought it back up. Remembering that everyone's their own pony, with beliefs and everything. But still...

"Ahem." Twilight announced her presence. "Well, after Rarity and Dash get here, Pinkie is having a Karaoke contest. Why don't you sing Spike? I've heard you before. Your pretty good." She finished.

Spike waved his arms in front of him in defense. "Nooo way Twi. What song would I sing anyway? Nope, not doing it, nuh uh."

Applebloom giggled. "Well, I wanna sing. I may not sing that good but there has to be something I can do." She bounced in place a bit.

Twilight mouthed Spike 'don't you dare make her to alone' which received a nod from Spike, signaling he was on board.

"Well, Applebloom if your going up, then I am too." Spike said proudly. Like he came up with it himself.

"Hey everyone!" Pinkie called from from the kitchen as she walked out a bit. "Rarity and Dashie just came in through the back! Everyone gather around hehee!" She called everyone to around the kitchen door. That being the point of the party, everyone obliged.

"Okay! Preeeesenting the new, improved, awesome... Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie bounced to the side revealing Rainbow Dash in a short, fancy dress. Next to her was a average looking Rarity who was wiping tears from herself, proud of her 'amazing work'.

Everyone was in awe and remained speechless. That is, until Spike sneezed and caused the crowed to go into an uproar of clapping and 'whoos!'

"Thank you, thank you all dears!" Rainbow Dash said aloud, stunning the crowed again before they went back to the party. Some staying to chat.

"Oh, bless you Spike." Applebloom added as they walked up to Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Thanks."

"How did you manage to preform that powerful of a spell Rarity?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"Well, the one we were shooting for didn't work out. So we just settled for a personality switch spell, weaker of course but hey, it worked right?" Rarity spoke nonchalantly.

"You sound different Miss. Rarity." Applebloom added as she stayed near Spike the whole time.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Your ok with this? Never thought I'd see the day."

"We'll, dear there's a first time for everything." Rainbow Dash chimed in. She turned towards the other corner of the room, where Pinkie Pie finished setting up the small stage with some speakers and a karaoke machine. "Does this house get bigger every time were here or is it just me dear?"

"No, it's just Pinkie..." Twilight replied with a sweat drop. She turned towards Spike and Applebloom "Oh, I signed you both up for first and seconded. Spike, Applebloom." Twilight turned back to discuss things with Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"Great."

"What song you gunna sing Spike?" Applebloom asked as she looked towards the stage. She knew what song she was gunna sing. She was just nervous and tried to relax because Spike was going first.

"I know exactly what song." He looked back at Twilight then to Applebloom. "Twi's been trying to get me to be more like her. But I don't wanna be like her. I wanna be my own person, she has her anthem, and I've got mine."

"Oh. I know what song Spike!" she giggled and bounced a bit. He was gunna sing THAT song. He sang it the other day for her, he was gunna do perfectly.

"Heh yeah. You?"

"I was gunna sing.." She couldn't finish because at that moment Pinkie Pie began speaking.

"Alright party ponys! It's karaoke time! First up is... Spike! Get up here dude!" Pinkie appeared out of nowhere behind Spike and tossed him onto the stage. He landed with a bounce and picked up the mic nervously.

He chuckled nervously. "Hey every one..."

Applebloom smiled and waited patiently. Staring at his eyes for some reason...

No response from the crowed towards Spike.

"Well, uh... Here's a song about choosing your own path in life... Not by me of course, but it fits me well during this time.." he chuckled nervously. "Well here it is..."

"The Anthem. By Good Charlotte."

The music picked up, half the crowed instantly recognizing it and gave some 'whoos' the first line was coming up. Spike prepared and...

"Yeah  
Here, we go"

Okay, intro done. Spike stood there waiting for the lyrics to begin again.

"It's a new day  
But it all feels old  
It's a good life  
That's what I'm told  
But every day, it all just feels the same"

He began to slowly enjoy himself. He started smiling and walking around a bit on stage.

Applebloom couldn't take her eyes off him for some reason...

"And my high school  
It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell  
A penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see"

Chorus time. Now Spike was having fun. Dancing a bit holding the mic in one hand as he sang causing Applebloom to giggle and sigh as she imagined him holding her... No denying it now...

"That I don't ever wanna be like you!  
I don't wanna do the things you do!  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say!

And I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be  
You, don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You, don't wanna be you!"

Spike was singing perfectly, almost as if he wrote the song himself. Twilight seemed a bit hurt by the choice of song, but he'd deal with that later. Right now it was impress Applebloom time. Didn't even fight the thought there.

Applebloom looked back towards a slightly sad Twilight and calmly told her. "You've gotta let him be his own person."

"Yeah... I know.." She replied softly.

"Go to college  
A university  
Get a real job  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never, live the way they want"

In all truth, Spike couldn't be like Twilight, it jut wasn't him. He needs to be himself.

"I'm gonna get by  
And just do my time  
Out of step while  
They all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind"

Everyone was enjoying Spike now. Even Twilight. He felt on top of the world and he was, he was on top of Appleblooms world.

"Do you really wanna to be like them?  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?"

Applebloom hopped up and down enjoying it as the crowed did to.

"'Cause I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be, you  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm saying is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You, don't wanna be you"

"Shake it once that's fine  
Shake it twice that's okay  
Shake it three times  
Your enjoying it to much.. Again!"

Spike danced and hopped. Calming down for the breakdown.

"(You, don't wanna be just like you)"

He prepared for what was next... He jumped high just as he said the next verse.

"What I'm saying is, this is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me  
You, don't wanna be just like you  
(Just like you)"

Spike guesteurd towards the crowed to sing with him, they complied happily.

"This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Now you can feel me  
Sing if you're with me

Never loose your anthem  
(Wahoo)  
Never loose your anthem  
(Wahoo)  
Never loose your anthem  
(Wahoo)  
Never loose your anthem!"

The song ended. Applebloom rushed towards Spike as he began to walk off stage, meeting him half way. "That was amazing Spike!"

"Heh, thanks Applebloom. What song are you going to sing?" he asked as he got off stage.

"You'll see Spike. You'll see..." She hopped on stage for her turn.

She let out a breath.

"Miracle. By Paramoure."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at the choice of song. "Well, if she's got somethin ta say a songs the next best thing ta talkin I guess..."

As always, the drums started and Applebloom took off her bow an let her long name flow, the now was there to keep it shorter but she let it out for the purpose of the song.

"I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

Will this memory fade?  
I'm gonna make sure it's stayin  
With chances taken, hope embraced  
And have I told you?"

She sang perfectly as well, amazing everyone, even Pinkie Pie. She even moved around quite dramatically, letting her hair bounce around and flow. Needless to say, Spike was staring.

"I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you"

She sang towards Spikes direction. Now he understood the song. It was about her life so far and about him... Deep meanings. Thought spike.

"We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below  
And no one ever has to know

That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To count my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?"

Applejack was sorry to her sister. The song made her realize that Applebloom does have these problems. And she's been putting them off as simple one day problems. "What a sis I've been..."

"You just didn't know..." Spike reassured her, standing by her after getting off the stage.

"I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you"

The crowed was loving her. Spike was feeling her pain, sorrow, and happiness. It was like the song told her story perfectly. The story only she knew. "Wow..."

"It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why?  
We'll get it right this time  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why?

We'll get it right this time  
It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why?"

Now I've gone for too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I

I don't want to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here

She smiled towards Spike, reviving a smile back. At that moment, a connection was made. As they gazed into each others eyes, time seemed to freeze for a moment. A click was heard. Then time resumed...

Applebloom jumped and sang again.

"I'm not going 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle  
'Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes..."

Applebloom finished. She walked off stage and towards Spike and her sister, almost tripping over her mane. "How'd I do?"

"You were great Applebloom! How'd you learn to sing like that?" Spike hopped, pumping his fist into the air.

"Singing lessons from Sweetiebell. And accent-loosing lessons from Rarity." She calmly replied.

"I think y'all was great sugarcube. Just lemme know, next time, when somethins really botherin you. Ok? An if I don't listen, tell me up front it's serous ok?" Applejack hugged her sister softly.

"Ok sis. Help me with my bow?" She asked as she passed it to her sister.

"Of course sugarcube." Applejack took the bow and fixed Applebloom's hair with it. "So, what you gunna do now sugarcube?"

Applebloom turned and started walking towards the kitchen. "Gunna get me a cupcake. C'mon Spike!"

Spike chuckled and followed her. Leaving behind a smiling Applejack. "Those two are gunna get along great..."

"Say Spike, what's your favorite cupcake flavor?" She asked as she opend the door to the kitchen.

"I'd say it's.."

"What do you mean not changing back!?"

Spike and Applebloom stopped to see Rarity and Rainbow Dash arguing.

"I'm saying dear, that everyone is looking at me a lot more and now, even YOUR jealous. Makes me feel great!"

"What! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be like this!"

"I thank you for that, but the reality is that I pull it off better than you dear. Now go, and leave me."

"What?! You did not just tell me that! Grr! Fine! Live like that! See if I care. At least I want to BE MYSELF!." And with that, Rarity ran upstairs, crying.

Spike and Applebloom looked in awe. Until Spike spoke. "This isn't right."

"Yeah. Rainbow Dash is getting way outta line. But, how do we fix this?" Applebloom replied as she saw Rainbow Dash walk out into the night, crying a bit aswell.

Spike thought for a bit. "Hmm... We have to convince Rainbow Dash to be herself. But knowing Rarity, if someone doesn't talk to her she won't come back down for the rest of the night... You go talk to Dash, I'll go talk to Rarity. Fair deal?"

Applebloom nodded, then jogged outside. Spike turning and going upstairs.

Applebloom felt the cool night air as she slowed to a walk outside. During this time of year, the streets were slightly illuminated by fireflies dancing about. Above the trees, near the ground, and above their heads.

She looked right and saw a bit of fireflies dancing sadly around a crying Rainbow Dash. "Here goes nothing..." She said quietly to herself as she approached her.

"Dash, why'd you yell at Rarity?" she calmly said as she say by her on the ground.

"I.. I don't know dear... I guess I'm just afraid. What if Soarin falls in love with this Rainbow Dash instead of the real me? It's not like he could fall in love with the real me anyway..."

Applebloom sighed. "Rainbow Dash... You shouldn't try to change yourself just because your afraid of what someone will think of you."

Rainbow Dash stopped crying and turned towards her. "But what if he doesn't end up liking me for who I am?"

Applebloom smiled. "Then he's a jerk. Doesn't know what he's missing. Rainbow Dash, always, always, ALWAYS, be proud of yourself, let the world know who you are. And make it accept you, even if it doesn't want to at first. You've gotta push towards your goals. If Soarin doesn't like you for who you are, then he's not good enough for you, and neither are the wonderbolts."

Rainbow Dash smiled and stood up proudly. "Yes... Your right dear. I don't need this 'fancy' stuff. I need to be myself! I need to fly faster than the wind, make everyone's day 20% cooler! And most importantly, be myself!"

Spike had dragged Rarity out at the perfect time during the speech, causing purple dust to rise from Rainbow Dash. The same, but with blue dust, happend to Rarity. And the two magical essences found their way home. Along with the personalities of their owners.

"Wha? Sweet! I sound like myself again!" RainbowDash, now lacking any make up and regained her normal mane. Did a few flips in the air. "Yes!"

Rarity flipped her mane. "It feels so much better being myself again!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled then looked at Spike and Applebloom. "Thanks squirts. You two are just on fire today huh?"

Spike chuckled. "Well."

Applebloom giggled then began to walk back inside, the others following closely, but not as closely as Spike.

"Today was quite a day huh Applebloom."

"Sure was. Can't wait for tomorrow. What do you wanna do then?" Applebloom asked as she walked back into the party room with Spike. Rainbow Dash and Rarity went off to wait by the door.

"I dunno. All I know is I wanna spend it with you Applebloom." He said nonchalantly.

"Awww that's sweet Spike." Applebloom smiled at him.

"Not you two!" Spike joked while laughing.

"Hehe, don't worry Spike. I'll tell you everything soon. When I figure it out myself." She laughed as Pinkie went up to the stage.

"Hi every pony! Hope everyone's having a super duper fun time! Oh! I'd like to introduce Soarin! He's Rainbkw Dash's date!" She guesteurd towards the couple in the corner, Rainbow Dash chuckled as Soarin waved shyly.

Pinkie Pie turned towards the crowed again. "Alright! We've got one last song for tonight! Who wants to sing it!?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Applebloom turned and smiled at Rainbow Dash before raising her hoof while holding onto Spikes hand. A duet.

"Oh! It seems Applebloom and Spike wanna sing! Get up here you two!" Pinkie Pie bounced off the stage as they walked up. Applebloom waved at the crowd with a smile and grabbed a microphone. "You ready Spike?"

"Yeah. I am." Spike looked at Rainbow Dash and Soarin getting along, then to Twilight, who was teleporting the books she had for him back to the library.

Applebloom looked towards Applejack who smiled at her, then to Spike, her crush. She fully accepted it. And she loved every moment of having a crush.

Yeah. Today was perfect.

The music started, and they both knew exactly what song it was. Spike smiled and looked at Applebloom. Who winked back with a smile and started the first verse.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"

Applebloom stole a look at Spike. She was glad to have a crush on him.

"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere"

She walked around slowly. Smiling as the crowd listens contently.

"A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on "

Spike joined her for the chorus. Stepping next to her.

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night."

Spike took the next verse, smiling at all his friends.

"Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on".

Spike and Applebloom stood close to each other. Smiling happily.

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people"

Spike did the extends at the end of certain words. Everyone loved them.

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

They prepared for the last line, tomorrow, and unknowingly, their relationship. And it's all a day or two away...

Don't stop!"

The crowd applauded them. Spike thanked everyone while smiling. He looked at Applebloom and felt it. And he knew she felt it too.

He was home.

((AN: Worked really hard on this chapter and I love how it came out! Thanks for all your support! More chapters to come! Msg me if you might like a special scene in it! I love new ideas! See you guys later!))


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N: Well, sorry it took so long! I've been so busy lately! Anyway, here's a small, fluffy filler to get you all ready for the big part! My beta reader also dissapeared on me sorry!)

MotH Ch4:

Destiny's setup.../Plot development?

Spike slid down the stair sidebar that morning and landed triumphantly. "Whoo!" he shouted gladly as he walked towards Twilight.

"Someones in a good mood."

"How could I not be Twi? Yesterday could not have gone better. Applebloom and I taught Dash and Rarity a lesson in friendship. Come on, look at us, you can not get more awesome!" Spike pumped his fist into the air triumphantly.

"Not to mention the songs you sang to each other." Twilight added from her studying.

"Yeah." Spike chuckled. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Twilight floated over a single card of paper. "Well, the girls are coming over for a sleep over... And that's about it. Oh, Applejack is letting Applebloom come as well, but she may not spend the night."

Spike raised in eyebrow in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because" Twilight stated. "Applebloom has some late night chores with Big Macintosh, those are Applejacks words. Not mine." she finished as she walked towards the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

"Yeah. Lemme whip somethin up for you." Spike walked towards the kitchen smiling.

He entered the kitchen to see Twilight waiting at the table, seeming to be lost in her own little world as she was looking up at the sealing smiling.

Spike turned to the stove and quickly whipped up a fresh batch of pancakes. All was going well until he flipped one above his head and it somehow ended up on Twilight. Luckily it was fully cooked so all the young mare did was put it on her plate.

"Aim Spike."

"It wasn't me Twi! It just... Flew over I guess."

"Suuuree." another pancake landed on her head.

"Eat it." Spike commented as he brought the rest of the pancakes to the table. "Eat it, and like it." he took a very forceful bite out of his pancake. Twilight barely stifled a laugh.

Spike quickly finished his pancakes and walked back upstairs to his room. Where he calmly closed the door behind him and slid down to the floor. "Man, some week so far. Everything's been going awesome for me. The others should be getting here soon... And Applebloom... What do I feel when I even think of her... It's a happiness, but at the same time it feels like I'm missing something. As if I'm a puzzle and there's a missing piece. And not like the one that rolls under a book case and you never see it again till the next re-shelving day... Like the ones that so plain and simple to see where it goes but it takes forever to figure it out..." he pondered this for a bit longer till something caused him to jolt up.

"Oh. Poor Spike doesn't even Realize" and emphases was put on realize... "How chaotic this week has been! And I worked so hard too..."

"Who's there?!" Spike turned and examined the room around him, prepared for any unnatural occurrences.

"You'll find out soon enough lover boy! Soon enough..." a haunting laughter was heard afterwards and faded away...

Ding-Dong!

Spike shook his head and focused back onto reality. "Appleblooms here!" he turned and ran back downstairs and ended up tripping over the same third step. Plummeting dramatically to the bottom, bouncing off each and every step comicly. Finally landing with a thud. "Oww..."

"Oh my... Are you alright Spike...?"

"Yeah... I've been through worse..." Spike got up to realize that Fluttershy wasn't the only one to see his dramatic fall. The rest of the mane six PLUS Applebloom and Big Macintosh.

"You alright there sugarcube?" Applejack asked nicely as they were all siting down in the living room already. Save for Big Macintosh who hugged Fluttershy goodbye and left. Spike should've gotten a picture of that!

"Yeah. I've had worse falls." Spike said trying to sound 'manly' as he walked over to take a seat next to Applebloom. "So Applebloom I..." he couldn't finish as he burped up a letter in blue flames this time, signifying who it was from. "Those always taste worse than the other ones..."

The letter floated over to Applejack and rested there. "Well I'll be. Little sucker hasn't wrote back in a while. Let's take a gander." she said more to herself as she began to open the letter.

"Who's it from?" Applebloom asked with interest.

"Some prissy Colt named Joshua. Says he's from a different world but I don't buy it." Rainbow Dash answered as she rolled her eyes. "Just read the darn thing out loud!"

"Alright alright. Seesh sugarcube. Ahem:

Dear Applejack,

I am greatly sorry for the lack of write backs in quite a while. Things over here have gotten a bit more busy than I wanted, and thus, more things had required my attention and action. Hehe, you wouldn't believe me if I had told you Applejack. It seems my world has become a melting pot of different ideas and belifes. It feels so wonderfull. You can feel the rythim of their passing ideas, thoughts, and emotions combing into one perfectly in tune musical symphony of pure bliss. Not to mention HIS arrival. With him around, the ideas of the world are going to shift into dreams of great wealth and proportion. All that imagination... It will surely turn into a great advance for this world. I must go now, please do tell me of the happenings in your town, I will be great full to hear them. As usual, here is a quiver of knowledge, curtesy of yours truly. The world is as many things as poeple need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world... Is just in our heads.

Sincerely yours, Yoshiua Kyriu aka Joshua.

...Well I'll be." Applejack finished the letter with a smile.

Applebloom waved her hoofs. "Hold on now! How come you never told me about Joshia sis?" she said. Clearly mispronouncing Joshua's name.

"Well, I guess I never bothered to tell ya cus I didn't think it would interest y'all. But now I hear ya talkin bout Spike all mornin long and well..." Applejack began laughing a bit. "Y'all should've heard what she said. She sounded like you Rarity, with all the romantic stuff!"

Applebloom blushed greatly. "S-sis!"

Spike scratched the back of his head nervously. "Umm... Well... Who is Joshua Applejack?"

Rainbow Dash made a sound of annoyance. "Please don't get her started! She actually believes him when he says he's from a different world!"

"Well... Umm.. What's the name of this... 'world' Applejack?" Twilight said as she turned to her.

"Well... It's called... Ehh... What was it? Shi... Sibu... Umm. Ya, I can't remember fer the life of me." Applejack laughed.

"Yeah, cus it's not real!"

Deciding he didn't want to hear any more of this, Spike turned and walked upstairs, knowing very much that this would drag on for most of the evening. "If you need me, I'll be in my room!" and he shut the door for a nap.

-PoV break: Applebloom-

Appleblooms eyed Spike as he disappeared from sight upstairs. She sighed to herself, thinking more and more about him ever since yesterday. She turned back to the bickering Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"He sounds so prissy!"

"His voice is like that, you can't change that!"

"It's impossible to tell what he's thinking!"

"It's impossible to tell what Pinkies thinkin!"

"He doesn't have a cutie mark!"

"Which means he's not from around ere!"

"Hey! At least my colt friend's real!" Rainbow Dash stomped her hoof.

"Joshua ain't my colt friend! And he's as real as Celestia!"

"At least..."

"QUIET!"

Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash sunk down in fright at the scream from Twilight.

"Can you two ever get through a night without doing this?" Twilight asked sternly as she stated at them both.

Rainbow Dash huffed down like a little filly. "She started it..."

"Yeah, we'll I'm ending it." Twilight replied. "Not another word on the subject.

Applebloom rolled her eyes at them and asked. "Why do you guys fight over this stuff?"

Rarity simply patted her on the head. "It's a mare thing dear, you'll understand when your older... Or, maybe you do now, considering what you and Spike have going on."

"What do we have going on?"

Rarity froze at that as she got the most deadly stare from Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah Rarity... What DO they have going on?" Rainbow added with a smirk.

"Umm... Well... Oh they'll figure it out."

Rainbow Dash snapped her hoof. "Nice save."

They all laughed and enjoyed the moment. None of them noticing the hissing green eyes watching them from a window... But only a second later the form disappeared, beginning to plan something obviously devious...

Later on Spike had returned downstairs to see Applebloom out, as Big Macintosh wouldn't let her stay the night. They waited outside for him to arrive, watching the stars together.

Applebloom had quite a bit of things on her mind, one of them being a certain question for Spike. Deciding against her best judgement she spoke. "Hey Spike."

"Yeah?"

"I... I like spendin time with you..."

"Me too." Spike nodded as they spoke softly to each other, as soft as the cool breeze of the night sky.

"Say Spike..."

"Yeah?"

"I think... I think..." Applebloom froze a bit..

"Yeah?"

"I like you.."

Spike smiled and turned to stare at the moon. "Cool... I might like you too... I'm just not sure about what certain feelings mean yet..."

"Let's go on a date." Applebloom said slowly, expecting him to say no.

Spike chuckled and turned to her. "Is that a question or a demand?" he joked, essentially telling her 'yes'.

Applebloom quickly caught on and smiled. "A demand."

Spike was about to open his mouth to reply but then he noticed Big Macintosh walking up to them. "Well, your brothers here."

Applebloom smiled and turned to the pony in question. "Hey big bro!"

He just nodded while smiling.

Applebloom turned back to Spike. "We'll, I'll see you tomorrow! Meet me at the park?"

"Yeah."

Applebloom hugged Spike then turned to hop away with Big Macintosh in tow.

Spike smiled and turned to walk back in, expecting the rest of the night to go smoothly.

"It's makeover time Spike!"

Too bad it never does.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Sorry for my extending waiting time! Not to mention my beta reader ditched me! But here's the next chapter! This ones real juicy, I won't spoil it for now, but get ready! Cus things are about to get interesting!)**

**MotH Ch5:**

**A Dive to the Heart.../First Date/Things that go 'bump' in the night...**

Spike awoke before dawn that morning. Which is something he usually doesn't do. It may have been because of the morning dew that fills the Library with cool air, or Spike was nervous. Yep, he was probably nervous. He calmly laid there, staring out the window at the road that was bathed in moonlight. His eyes calmly scanned over the buildings and scenery. Gliding over Rarity's place, and Sugarcube corner before finally resting on Sweet Apple Acres. The home of his date later on today.

Was it nervousness that Spike felt? Not really. He was more worried about what Applejack and Twilight would say. Not to mention the fact that he can't help but think about Applebloom even in his dreams now. There was just something there that he's never seen before... Like how her eyes show no evil in them whatsoever... Or that her smile shows how much she's willing to help in any situation.

"Look at me, I sound like Rarity when someone mentions the word love. But Applebloom's just... Wow..." He sighed happily and smiled. He would've been having the perfectly calm moment happily, that is until he heard a certain growl in his stomach...

"Yeah... I hear you." Spike grunted and kicked the cotton sheets to the front of the bed and hopped onto the floor.

"Cold!" he hissed quietly as he let his feet adapt to the cold wood floors. Once done he began to quietly walk towards his door.

He made his way quietly down the steps, making sure he didn't trip on the 3rd step. Luckily he didn't and found himself on the carpet at the foot of the stairs. He sighed tiredly at the sight in front of him. Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all laid sprawled over the floor, contently asleep.

"You've gotta be kidding..." Spike said in defeat. He would have to maneuver his way around the sleeping ponys to get to his prize, the kitchen. Where he would get his gems, literally. His half asleep mind turned the scene into a secret agent vault job. Where he would have to avoid the sleeping 'guards' and dodge the lasers to get to the 'vault of destiny'.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Spike hopped over Applejack and landed perfectly. He tip toed his way to the sleeping form of Fluttershy. Even asleep she still looks as innocent as ever... Thought Spike as he calmly went around her. He froze though when she shifted.

"Mmmm... Thank you Big Macintosh... These apples are..." she sighed contently in her sleep.

Spike put his hands over his mouth to stop his laughter. Fluttershy having a dream about Big Mac? Priceless. He tip toed his way to Applejack, went around her and proceeded to walk away until he heard...

"J-Joshua..." Applejack sighed in her sleep.

Spike raised an eyebrow from the kitchen door. "Who? Ah never mind, where's my gems?" he walked into the kitchen and up to the fridge.

"Not bad Spike..."

"What?" Spike looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing except a small bowl of gems on the counter. He raised an eyebrow and walked up to it. "Alright... Umm... Guess I'll just take it..."

He grabbed the small bowl and proceeded to walk back out to the main room. He expected to have to maneuver through and around the ponys again, but to his complete surprise they were all moved so that Spike had a almost perfect path back up to his room.

Spike shook his head in disbelief. He then very awkwardly walked back up to his room and closed the door. Once back in, he sat down on his bed with the gems and began to eat them like grapes.

"Mmmm. Not bad."

After Spike finished his gems, he tried getting some more sleep, but to no avail. So he spent his time walking around the room, planning his date with Applebloom, hopefully he didn't wake anypony up.

"Do I take her out to eat like a boring date or should I do something else? But what if she wanted to go out to eat? Unless she wanted to do something else... Why am I making this complicated?" Spike chuckled at himself. "We'll just go for a relaxing walk and then I'll see where we go from there... Literally."

He set the bowl by his bed and laid down on it, crossing his hands behind his head and relaxing. "Man... It's been one heck of a great week." Spike happily smiled at the memories.

"And the weeks barely begun..."

Spike looked out the window happily at the moon. But then he noticed something odd about it, siting up, he looked at it.

"Cool, it looks kinda like a heart right now..." The moon was setting, covered partly by the everfree forest by the bottom so it looked like a point. And at the top, a single large cloud rested, making it look like an incline. "Wow..."

Spike reached into his drawer by the desk, pulled out his camera and snapped a picture. "Perfect. Can't wait to show Applebloom."

After a long yawn, Spike realized he should get at least a little bit of sleep and laid back down, putting his camera on the bedside table. "I should try and get some sleep, don't wanna end up like Twi..." He said before he fell into a calm sleep...

Or was it...

'Spike... Take your Dive to the Heart...'

Spike floated down to a dark ocean floor, everything around him was black as he floated down the dark and calm waters, alone he was, yet he couldn't help but feel the rhythmic beat of the waters around him. They felt like the beating of a resting heart. He smiled calmly and landed on an unknown platform. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but the calm and quiet blackness of the sleeping sea around him. Spike was wondering why he was able to breath... The water flowed in and out of his lungs just like normal air. He would've wondered about this further, but a voice from nowhere spoke first.

'Step forward'

Spike looked up and around him. Trying to point out the source of the voice, taking note that it wasn't the same voice he's heard when he was awake. This one was different... More mysterious... But it had a calm and soothing tone that made it seem more trust worthy... More... Heart full...

'Don't be afraid... Just follow your heart...'

Spike stepped forward. As soon as he did so, a thousand white doves scattered away, revealing an illuminated stain glass floor, and that he was on a huge illuminated pillar. Spike took notice that the floor was missing some designs, mostly because there were empty circles here and there. "Woah..."

'Young Spike... Lone dragon in Ponyville... Welcome...'

"To what?" Spike said calmly as he looked up towards a lone light that shine in the center.

'To the Station of Awakening...'

As the like left the unseeable lips of the mysterious voice, Spike could swear he started to hear a calm, soothing symphony all around him, it was calm and a bit quiet, but he could still hear every note perfectly as they danced through his ears, bringing him to peace...

3 ponies appeared, standing in a triangle near the center, they're manes floating a bit as they stood there with calm smiles.

Spike walked up to them slowly. "Scootaloo...? Applebloom...? Sweetiebell...?" he noticed the ponies from left to right, wondering what they were doing here...

Scootaloo stepped forward. "What is it that your so afraid of?"

Spike was a bit confused at the question. "Huh...?" when he saw no reaction, he decided to think about the question and answer. "Loosing something that's important..." he finally answered.

Scootaloo smiled and nodded stepping back, causing Sweetiebell to step foreward. "What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?"

Spike thought about it for a bit, coming up with a bit of answers but eventually narrowing it down to one thing. "My close friends."

Sweetiebell seemed happy from that answer, an stepped back as well, causing the final pony, and the final question to come forth. "What do you wish?"

Spike thought it was a bit out there question, considering the other two were closely related. Nevertheless, he thought real long and hard about this question, and eventually coming to an answer that made him realize that it DID have a bit to do with the other two questions. "To protect my friends."

Applebloom smiled and faded away with the other two members of the CMC. A flash was heard, and Spike began to float back up.

'Your path is set...' the voice spoke again. 'Now go... Your new power will awaken when truly needed... You have the power to save all the hearts connected to yours...'

Spike began to doze off. But before he did, he noticed that there were now designs on it, starting with a sleeping form of him on the right side and opposite of him, a sleeping form of Applebloom. There was something in his hands...

"Umm... Spike..." a shy voice was heard as Spike tried to keep his eyes closed and in sleep just to see what he was holding...

"Thats not how you wake someone up shy. This how... GET YOUR RUMP UP SPIKE!"

"What the?!" Spike flailed his arms in panic as he slipped off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. "Could you wake me up nicer next time...?" he groaned as he dusted himself off.

"Nope, sorry squirt, you've got a very important date today!" Rainbow Dash said before Twilight could manage to cover her mouth and laugh nervously, trying to not let it slip to a certain Apple bucking pony...

"Who does this here bugger got a date with?" Applejack asked as she tapped him on the head.

Twilight rushed to shut Dash up but the rainbow maimed pony flew out of her reach. "Applebloom!"

"...What..."

Twilight and Fluttershy both made an 'eep!' and dived for cover.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

"N-no... EVERYPONY OUT OF THE ROOM!" Applejack rushed everyone out and closed the door behind them, leaving only her and a terrified Spike.

She turned to him slowly. "Sorry bout the fright, but how?! And when?!" she asked as she stepped towards him.

"Y-yesterday! Outside before Big Macintosh came to pick her up.." a very frightened Spike said.

Applejack tapped Spike lightly on the shoulder. "Now now, I ain't mad at cha. It just came as a bit of a shock, that's all. 'Bout time Applebloom gets a colt friend." she looked at spike awkwardly. "Err or in yer case, dragon. I don't mind though, better you than any other colt at her school. Know what I'm sayin?" Applejack explained light heartedly to him.

"Yeah." Spike chuckled for a bit. Then, realizing he needed advice on a date. "Applejack, I need advice."

Applejack chuckled. "Sorry little bugger, but you gotta figure that out on yer own, everypony has his or her way of showin how they care for their dates. You just gotta find yours, and heck, y'all may already know." she finished with a chuckle.

Spike nodded, not disappointed by the answer at all, things were starting to make sense to him...

"Well, I gotta go, o'l cousin Braeburn is comin' over for a visit. Good luck Spike, I expect ta see ya later." and with that, Applejack walked out. Spike heard her goodbyes to the other ponies and her explanation on why.

Later, he heard all the others leave at around the same time. Rarity said something about Applebloom though, Spike was upstairs though do he couldn't hear it well.

He remained in his room though. Pondering on the two different voices he's heard today and yesterday. "One sounded a bit... different while the other sounded... mysterious..."

Definitely wasn't me my dear Spike...

Spike jolted up and looked around. "Who are you!?" he screamed.

Twilight heard the scream and quickly rushed upstairs. "Spike! Are you alright? I heard a scream..." she looked around the room and noticed nothing wrong.

She sighed. "Spike... Go and get ready..."

Spike nodded in defeat as he left the room towards the bathroom. "Sorry Twi..."

Twilight nodded and as he closed the door he heard her say something... "That was too close, please be more careful Dis..."

She went out of ear shock as Spike began to brush his teeth and took a shower. He cleared up his morning routine and walked back downstairs with only a black bow tie to make himself look 'fancier' he chuckled at himself.

Twilight looked at him and giggled. "Wow. Look who fancied up." she rolled her eyes.

"What? This is all I have, considering SOMEONE doesn't buy me clothes."

"Spike, there's no such thing as dragon clothing. I would have to make it for you out of magic, or have Rarity do it for you." Twilight reason with him as she rolled her eyes.

"Right, right. Anyway, can I leave now? I've gotta go pick up Applebloom..." Spike said as he shifted towards the door.

"Yeah, just one question Spike."

Spike nodded and waited intently for the question. "Alright sure."

Twilight thought for a bit, but then shook her head. "Never mind, just go. Have fun." she chuckled and waved at him.

Spike laughed and nodded, exiting and beginning his long walk to Apple Acres. "Well, I guess this is my very first date, hope I get more with Applebloom. How does that work anyway...?" Spike laughed as he continued walking happily, skipping once or twice every once in a while.

-*PoV break: Applebloom*-

Applebloom sat there. Staring at the restroom mirror, to most ponys, it would appear as if she was just looking at her reflection. But in Appleblooms eyes, she saw a dirty, farm grown, horribly accent ridden pony. She had no idea why she was feeling like this, something in her Heart made her worry about the later events of the day, would she be good enough for him? Why did she even ask him out in the first place? All these questions were buzzing around her head like the swarm of the honey suckle bees during the summer. Not to mention that they were accompanied by the foreign feelings in her heart whenever she even thought of Spike.

Applebloom proceeded to comb her mane and brush her teeth for the fourth time that morning. Her mane looked so well done that, without her bow, she would look completely different, not to mention her shiny white teeth that shined so perfectly that even Colgate would approve. Yet to her, none of this was enough.

"Oh! This isn't working..." Applebloom looked left, to the little pink and purple rectangular box that she swore she'd never use. She grabbed it and opened it in front of her, looking at the contents with uncertainty.

"Am I really that desperate..." she looked down towards the ground while twiddling her hoofs. "Spike might like it but..." her uncertainty was caused by two main facts. One, she didn't know the names of half the stuff in there, so if Spike asked her she'd feel like a looser, and two, she didn't know how to even put the stuff on!

So she closed the box and looked at herself one more time in the bathroom mirror. "Gotta be myself right?" she smiled at her decision, then went downstairs hoping as she did so. Her mood greatly lightening now that she was done with her earlier troubles.

She reached downstairs to see her older cousin Braeburn arriving and setting his bags down. She smiled and launched herself at him, arms open ready for a hug. "Cousin Braeburn!" she yelled while giggling as he caught her in a hug.

"There's that little Apple seed. How are ya?" he asked with a smile as he set her down.

"Great!" she replied. "I've got a lot of fun things to do today outside the farm." she didn't need to let EVERYPONY know she had a date...

"Well I'll be. That's mighty great little cus. I'll se ya'l around then?" he asked as he went towards the door to go greet Big Macintosh at the barn.

Applebloom nodded vigorously, her bow looking like it was enduring heavy waves.

As Braeburn left, Applejack entered with a sack for Applebloom. "Alright little one I parked ya'l snacks, drinks, and bits Incase you go see a movie or somethin. Course, Spike oughta pay for ya." she smiled as she handed Applebloom the bag.

Applebloom nodded with a thanks and walked out the door, only to bump into something big an red. "Sorry Big Mac."

Big Macintosh moved to let her pass. "Have fun on yer date. I'm sure Spikes a mighty fine fella." he nodded in approval.

Applebloom nodded and ran off, wanting to meet Spike at the park as early as possible.

Big Macintosh was speaking to Applejack when Applebloom left, to bad none of them noticed erie green eyes spying on them through a bush Applebloom passed by. "Interesting... If I play my cards riiight... I may cause some pain... And get my next meal..." the mysterious figure followed her while keeping out of sight. Plotting it's first move...

Applebloom rushed through the streets of Ponyville, weaving in and out of pony's and the crowd. Receiving some laughs and warnings to be careful. She hopped over a duck and startled it, causing it to take off with a quack.

"Sorry!" she called out as she kept running with a smile on her face. Applebloom slowed down as to not mess up her mane, she was still moving relatively quick though and the next pony knew well...

"Oof! How dare you bump into the great and! I- I mean... You alright?" A light blue pony with a white mane asked Applebloom.

"Yeah, it was my fault for bumpin into ya. I've got somewhere to be, I'm kind of in a rush." Applebloom apologized. This pony seemed familiar to her though... But the pony looked shy... Not to mention completely depressed. Like she had her heart crushed and reality slapped her in the face. But who?!

"Oh umm... Have fun." the pony nodded at her in sadness and turned to walk away.

"Okay. Feel better." Applebloom turned and went back to her running.

"The low and pathetic Trixie doesn't deserve to feel better..."

Applebloom made a mental note to revisit that pony later, maybe with Spike... Spike! She was late! She turned and ran through a small shortcut. Over some bushes and past a black and green figure. Applebloom didn't notice it and kept on running to the park.

The figure smiled darkly and followed her, hiding in the foliage, to the purple and green dragon that awaited her...

"Spike!" Applebloom threw herself at him in a hug. Which he happily complied.

"Hey! Anything interesting happen at the farm?" he asked nonchalantly as the dark figure decided to listen and see if there was a pony to copy to suite it's needs...

Applebloom nodded at Spike. "My cousin's staying for a while."

"What does Big Mac think about our date?"

"He didn't say much, but he told me that your a good pony."

The dark figure smirked evilly and left to pay this 'Big Mac' a small visit...

Spike nodded happily. "Well, how bout we take a walk through the park till you get hungry?"

"Sure thing Spike." Applebloom nodded, looking over Spike. "You look great..." she blushed a bit.

Spike blushed and chuckled. "You do too." they then began to walk together.

Applebloom couldn't help but keep her eyes looking everywhere but at Spike. She would look at the trees that swayed towards them, as if they were comforting them, and at the soft dirt underneath her hooves that patted underneath her soft hoof as she walked along.

"Say Applebloom." Spike had called her out of her trance.

"Yeah?" she replied as she turned to look at him.

"Where did you get the bow...?"

Applebloom raised an eyebrow. "Uhh... Why?"

Spike merely responded with a shrug. "I just wanna know."

Applebloom smiled at him and nodded. "Well, it started my first day of school..."

-*Meanwhile, with Big Macintosh*-

Big Macintosh had just finish hauling the last apple cart into the barn and was packing everything up for the day. Hay goes there, apples go there, and dust goes nowhere. It was the usual for him, well, he had to do Appleblooms share of work around the farm, but that was alright to see her out on a date with Spike at least. So he could manage it happily, for him it was another successful day, or so everypony had wished.

He nodded at the carts and turned to see the barn door closing. Big Macintosh blinked in confusion and looked around warily as he stepped towards the center of the barn. He didn't notice anything off until the sight of two green, glowing irises caught his sight like a glowing yellow zap apple. Big Macintosh stood his ground in a defensive position.

Said creature had already revealed itself to be a changeling as 'he' walked into the light that glimmered through the wooden holes. "You... yes... You'll be the perfect vessel for my harvest on young Spike's love..." it hissed in an almost poetic style.

Big Macintosh stared down the changeling with his blue eyes like one was staring down the murderer of their children. He sternly responded with a simple "Nope." and prepared for a charge.

"How depressing. Here I was hoping this would be quick and easy. Like a painless spell that puts one to sleep for eternity. Oh well." the changeling replied with a sinister smirk, then teleported behind Big Macintosh and almost managed to swat him away. Luckily said pony dodged to the left and immediately went back to staring it down.

"Now I know I ain't a fancy flying pony. Nor am I a magic usin' pony." Big Macintosh began. "But when y'all come here, and attempt to break ma family and their bonds apart... Well then, you'd have better bring your own shovel because your diggin your grave." Big Macintosh charged at the changeling, preparing to defeat it and save Applebloom and her date...

-*Back to Applebloom*-

"How come it's easy for you to skip rocks Spike?" Applebloom asked calmly watching Spike simply skip rocks across the small pond they stopped at within the park.

Spike chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's all in the claws." he skipped another rock across the pond. "I just sorta flick my wrist before I let go and just hope for the best. You want me to show you?" he offered, handing her a rock.

Applebloom smiled, took it in her hoofs, and walked up to the pond. "Okay, let me try." she threw it and the rock went straight into the pond with a splash sound. "Well..." Applebloom laughed at herself.

Spike chuckled and took her hoof, placed a rock in it and guided it with his hand. All of this causing Applebloom to blush. "Alright" he said. "Just calmly flick it with your wrist..." he guided her hoof in the correct way, then let go. "Now you try."

Applebloom nodded, and flicked her hoof as the rock slipped out it skipped across the pond a few times. "Yes." she smiled.

As the pond shook a certain voice was heard. It rippled across the water in an eerie fashion, as if to warn of a foreboding storm... "You might want to check on the farm in Sweet Apple Acres... I hear some Chaotic things are happening there... Hehehehahaha..."

"Spike... What was that?" Applebloom asked as she looked over the now seemingly dark pond.

"I dunno... Should we check out your barn?" Spike asked as he now saw the pond as a black pool as well.

Applebloom thought to herself. She had 2 options, she could either agree to go check out her barn, but that would end their time together possibly. Or she could refuse and continue their date, at the risk of something dangerous happening to the barn and her family... "I... We should check it out..." she finally decided, hoping it was worth going back and checking out. She decided she would figure all her feelings out later...

-*PoV change: Spike*-

As they came over the moonlight hill Spike could already sense something was wrong. The barn gave off an eerie atmosphere, and to top it all off, everything in the acres seemed to be dead. Spike knew something was up, he just had to find out why...

"Hey.. Is that Big Mac?" Spike pointed out as said big red pony stood almost motionless outside the barn. He seemed to be waiting for them.

They walked up to him. Big Macintosh was still not moving. "Are you alright bro?" Applebloom asked him. She received a foreboding look from him and as he spoke, a definite mood shift was felt.

"It's late." he gave Spike a stare. "What were you two doing that y'all spent so long out."

"We were at the park." Spike simply replied.

Big Macintosh looked Spike straight in the eye, his green eyes burning into Spikes... He stood back straight, and spoke a bit louder. "Sis, inside the house. Now."

"Huh why?"

"Now!" Big Macintosh said rather loudly and forcefully. "And don't expect to see Spike soon either!"

Applebloom teared up. "Wh-why?"

"Because I darn say so!" he turned to Spike. "Your a no good, thieving, greedy dragon!"

"Hey!" Spike protested.

"You can't tell him that!" Applebloom yelled at her brother.

"I can to! I'm also gettin tired of your running around all lazy and not wanting to do your share! Now get inside or I swear I won't even let y'all around your friends!" Big Macintosh yelled, causing Applebloom to run inside the house crying.

Spike growled and turned to Big Macintosh. "What the hay! I thought you were okay with this!"

"I sure ain't!" Big Mac looked him ghastly in the eye. "Why would I even consider it? What genius idea entered your noggin that made you think I would let my sister, a pony, around a dangerous, fire breathing, wild, and all around evil dragon like yourself!" he stomped in front of Spike.

Spike stepped back but retained his ground. "What?! Is it really just because I was a dragon? Oh I see! All dragons are monsters aren't they? I'm just some soul sucking, fire breathing monstrosity that's after Applebloom for her soul or something! Look! The only thing I want is to hang out with a special friend! Is that all too much for me to ask for?!" Spike yelled back, years in his eyes.

"Yes! They should've locked you up In a dungeon! Kept you away from my sister! Heck I'll go as far enough to say that you shouldn't even have been hatched!" Big Macintosh then forcefully pushed Spike onto the ground and into the dusty dirt. Causing the young dragon to cough a fit.

"But I..." Spike tried to stand up, only to be knocked down again. Kicking up more dirt into the air.

"Listen well Spike." Big Mac spoke in a hissing tone as he narrowed his green eyes, giving an illusion that they glowed... "I hate you. I want you gone. If I ever see you around here again... They'll have to send you back to your slave holder Twilight in a bag." he then kicked Spike and walked away to the back of the Apple family house, leaving Spikes sight and said dragon defeated on the floor.

"Yeah well... Your a jerk..." he said quietly to himself as he pulled himself off the ground, tears in his defeated eyes. He took one look at Applebloom's window before turning and taking the long walk home, wishing he was in a castle that lied in oblivion, somewhere far away from Ponyville.

Spike remained quiet and in a indefinitely dark slouch as he trotted across the dark streets that seemed to compensate for his mood. A light shower of rain that seemed to gleam a sad silver sailed onto him and slid off like the teardrops of the moon. His feet slid across the floor, barely rising up off the ground, another symbol of his lowered mood.

When he finally reached Twilights door his knocks even seemed to be darkened by some form of gloomy matter. When he was finally let inside he ignored the question of worry from his 'sister' Twilight and left straight up to his room to be alone, even though it lasted only a small second.

"Hey Spike..?" Twilight asked as she walked softly into the room. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No Twi... Nothing is okay anymore..." Spike said as he barely looked at her from the corner of his eye, the other staring outside his window at the glowing silver half moon. Half... Just like his heart...

"Spike... You can't give up just because one thing went wrong..." she said trying to comfort him.

"Watch me." was all she heard.

"Spike... Don't give up... Where's the dragon that would do anything to help the ones he cared about? Even when asked not too? Where's the savior of the crystal ponies?" she asked him nicely as she say next to him.

"There's not point Twi... Not after today..."

"Can you at least tell me what exactly happend?" Twilight reasoned.

Spike simply nodded and began his re-telling of the days events. When he finally finished a good 30 minutes later he was already in tears. Twilight on the other hand, was puzzled and saw something awry with the Big Mac predicament. "Wait Spike.." she said. "Did you notice anything different about Big Macintosh when he was yelling at you and Applebloom?"

"Besides being a jerk? No..." Spike thought for a bit, then continued. "His green eyes seemed to glow a bit when he was yelling at me I guess..."

Twilight snapped her hoof. "Aha!"

"What?!" Spike asked in surprise.

"Big Macintosh's eyes are blue! Not green! So that couldn't have been him." she smiled at Spike.

"Alright Twi! But wait... Then who could it have been... It's not like any pony can just... Change..."

Twilight gasped. "Spike! A changeling is after Applebloom! There's not time! I'll call the girls and..."

Too late, Spike was already up and racing down the street towards Sweet Apple Acres in speeds that even a blue hedgehog would be surprised by. As he ran he repeated to himself. "I won't let it happen. I'll save her... I'll save her heart...

...and our love."

**((AN: Now things get interesting! But that also means we are nearing the end of the story... I'm going to ask you all a question, and post your reply in the review section or in my pm inbox! Should I make a story staring my OC, it will be a large crossover fic which is the big project I'm planning. It's Kingdom hearts and takes place in many different worlds. It's sort of my big fic in the sense that it's the one I want to write really well because it's my most imagined an planned out story, and my favorite. If you would like more details ask me in the reviews. Also, choice number 2 will be a super Mario fanfic staring Wnedy O. Koopa and Yoshi, I've always wanted to give both of these charecters back stories and flesh out their personalitys more. Tell me Which you'd like next in the review section. Thanks and see you all soon!))**


	6. Chapter 6

((AN: Sorry for the extremely long delay between chapters! I'm finally back though, to bring you the final chapter of Mysteries of the Heart! Please leave a review telling me what you think of it! And tell me what you think I should do next! There will be no AN at the end of the chapter so please remember to Review! Bye! Oh and you have to go to you tubes home before copy and pasting the links! Don't forget the / ))

MotH Ch6:

The Eye of Darkness. A heart of Light.

Spike dashed down the deserted night streets of Ponyville. His only light was Luna's moon shining in the distance, it seemed to be hovering directly above Applebloom's farm. A dangerous foreboding of what was to come. All the while, Spikes heavy breaths echoed all around the streets as he ran as fast as he could, in hopes that he will make it in time before the changeling gets its chance at her. 'Come on Spike! You can't let that life sucking monster steal Applebloom away from her family! It almost happened once with Shining Armor! You can't let it happen again!' Spike said to himself as he rounded a corner, his feet carrying him at speeds that would surprise even Rainbow Dash.

He passed by Sugarcube Corner, not even stopping to receive help from Pinkie Pie, as he assumed Twilight would do when she arrived later. For now, the only thing that was on Spike's mind was his destination. He had to reach Applebloom and stop the Changeling that had so distastefully impersonated Big Macintosh. Spike knew that he might have to fight the Changeling, and, to be honest, it scared him a little, but he knew that if Twilight didn't make it in time, that he would fight the Changeling as hard as he could to protect Applebloom. This, he knew with all his heart, and this he swore. "Not today, not tomorrow. Not ever!" He yelled as he entered through the gate of Sweet Apple Acres.

-PoV: Applebloom, 10 minutes earlier-

"I hate him!... What did me and Spike do to make him so mad?! He... He isn't my brother! I hate him, and never wanna see his face again!" Applebloom was crying into her pillow and saying distasteful things about her 'brother' to herself as tarred pictures of her and her brother laid on the floor, as soon as she arrived to her room earlier, she began tearing everything she had of her older brother that once had sentimental value to her. Her room now laid a broken mess, ripped paper was everywhere and they were all almost perfectly torn in half. A perfect representation of Applebloom in her current state...

THUD! "Where's my real brother you varmint!"

Applebloom looked up from her pillow after hearing her older sisters voice from downstairs. "Huh...?" She sniffed and got off the bed and rested her ear to the floor to listen it.

"Dead and Gone country rat!" The Big Mac imposter replied to Applejack as another loud thud was heard.

Applebloom blinked. "That isn't Big Mac...?" Then a realization hit her. "Then Spike and I... We still have a chance!"

CRASH! "I have had just about enough! Hah!" A large magical blast was heard, and Applebloom could swore it was quiet for a bit, that is until she heard...

THUD! "Applebloom! Run!" Applejack called out as large thuds followed quickly after, heading towards Applebloom's room fast. Applebloom quickly looked around for a place to hide, she dove underneath the bed and got as close to the wall as she could, watching the scene unfold around her dramatically.

Big Macintosh was the first one through the door, crashing it and throwing it down. "Alright little pony... Where are you..."

Something quickly struck Applebloom and she darted out of the bed, weaving her way underneath the fake Big Macintosh's hooves and bumped into the wall in her adrenaline fueled haste. She then quickly tired and ran down the stairs, the changeling in close pursuit. As Applebloom reached the bottom of the stairs she thrust a table down in front of the stairs in order to hinder her chaser, she then quickly turned and headed into the kitchen to hide, hopefully gaining enough time for Spike to arrive... She dove quickly underneath the sink and hid inside the drawers that lied underneath.

Catching her breath, she let out one solid tear. "Spike... Anyone... Where are you...?" She whispered to herself sadly. Applebloom hoped to dear Celestia that there was still some luck left in her bank of fortune. Just enough to get out of this whole thing alive...

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." the changeling taunted, calling out to Applebloom. A call out he knew for sure she would not answer. Suddenly, he tore open the cabinet Applebloom was in and violently yanked her out of it, and gazed into her eyes, finally revealing his true form. A ghastly pale black commented by a sickening green glowing out of some of his holes.

"Hey! Lemme go you big bully!" Applebloom struggled wildly, but to no avail as the changeling didn't even budge and he simply stared into her eyes. Causing her to stop her struggling and gaze into his dark, poisonous green eyes that almost burned through her very soul. As her struggling stopped, her body began to feel weaker, until she was fully hypnotized and poisoned to the point of loosing focus on everything in the room... getting lost in darkness. As he turned to leave he noticed a figure standing in the doorway, blocking his path...

"Now, don't think I'm lettin' y'all out of here without a fight!" A slightly beat up Applejack stood at the door, ready to protect her family with whatever strength she had left. The look of determination in her eyes was one no pony could ever forget. It was clear she was ready to give everything she had into this fight, and she was sure he would too...

The changeling smirked evilly. "Very well then." He placed the poisoned Applebloom down on the sink and turned back to Applejack. "I will duel you evenly. I will use no magic of any kind, do not underestimate me though, for I will be your demise." He stated as he stood his ground on the other side of the kitchen. "Ready, you feed?"

Applejack nodded and tossed her hat to the side. "More ready than y'all think. I will not let y'all leave with Applebloom. This will be y'alls end right here, right now!" And she leaped at him with tremendous force.

The changeling dodged to the left and hit Applejack in the back of the head as he jumped to the other side of the room. "Your going to need to be faster than that!"

Applejack turned around and leaped at him, spinning around and essentially roundhouse kicking him onto the table, breaking it and sending splinters across the floor. "Take it y'all!" She smirked triumphantly.

The changeling growled and got back up and went for a charging hit. With a deadly hiss to follow.

Applejack dodged to the left and proceeded with a three hit combo and sent him into a wall. "Your loosin it ya varmint!"

The changeling growled and kicked off the wall, bouncing back and hitting Applejack right in the face, clawing off some and leaving some blood.

Applejack ignored the blood and proceeded to kick the changeling back towards the wall. "Who do you think you are anyway? Comin in and trying to take ma sister away? Your messin with the wrong family!" She charged at him.

The changeling laughed and stuck his horn out, preparing to greatly hurt Applejack. Luckily, she slowed down enough so that the changeling had to change his tactics as he flipped Applejack over him and into the wall instead. "I can just taste the love seeping through every bit of that girl's senses! A meal like that i would not ever give up!"

Applejack got back up and growled, standing her ground. "Ta think I thought that Spike and Applebloom's dating was just nothing..."

The changeling smiled. "Time to end this!" He then let out a large magical spell that engulfed the entire room in a powerful gust of wind, picking up splintered wood and anything else that wasn't tied to the ground. With a loud yell, he sent it all at Applejack, scraping her and causing her to bleed and get a large cut on her left cheek...

Applejack wiped it off and growled and went straight in for some close quarters combat. Throwing hits and dodging them all the same. "You won't take ma sis away!" She yelled inside all the chaos.

"Mmm... Chaos..." a body less voice said from nowhere, causing Applejack to loose her focus and take on a large barrage of scratches and hits before finally being sent spiraling across the floor and being knocked out against the wall.

(Song End.)

The changeling laughed and picked up Applebloom. After tying up Applejack he used his magic to blast a hole in the roof and flew through with the poisoned Applebloom in his mouth. The changeling left the house in ruins. There were splinters everywhere and destroyed furniture littered the house, leaving behind a scent of tragedy and sadness. Below him laid the sprawling dark landscape of Ponyville, and a certain dragon close by...

-Pov change: Spike-

"Hey! Get back here!" Spike yelled from the front gate of the Apple family farm. He jumped up and shook his fist, seeing the changeling fly off while carrying Applebloom. "Don't think you can run!" Spike yelled as he calmed down and finally took a look at the Apple farm. A small fire laid on top of some empty wood that was thrown a distance. The top part of the house was in shambles. Splinters and wholes were everywhere. Spike couldn't believe his eyes, no, he didn't want to believe the horrible sight that laid in front of him. Spike had tooken notice that the area with the most destruction surrounding it seemed to be the kitchen. Dare he proceed onward to investigate? As if his body had already chosen before his mind could, he was already walking towards what use to be the kitchen.

"No way..." Spike was in awe as he entered the shattered home of the Apple family. He noticed pictures broken on the floor and broken wooden furniture all around him as he circled his way across the living room area. He had planned on checking upstairs but some missing steps and a fallen support beam prevented him from journeying up and exploring Applebloom's room. "Not going that way..." he commented as he turned around and walled down the empty, barren hallway of the once proud Apple family home.

Spike had entered the kitchen, or what was left of it. More broken furniture littered the floor and wooden sticks and planks seemed to be in an abundance around here the most. "No..." Spike looked around and through the large hole that was above him. "I swear..." Spike said as he held back a tear and clenched his dragon fists. A fabric object on the floor caught his attention Spike walked up to it and, without muttering a word, picked it up and examined it.

It was Applejacks hat.

Spike heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around, not sure what he was expecting though. What he instead discovered was Applejack laying on the floor, looking at him weakly, she smiled and chuckled, though her pain was easily heard through the chuckle. Spike nodded sadly and walked up to her slowly, his hands clutching the hat tightly, as if some invisible force would pull it away from him, maybe that same force would pull Applejack away as well. That could be the reason he held on so tightly. So he wouldn't loose another person he cared about. Spike knew he had to save Applebloom.

Spike silently gave Applejack her hat back, and watched her put it on in deep sadness. Spike felt the deep melancholy that came with that sad, slow action... "Applejack... I'm so sorry..." he finally spoke after a long period of silence.

Applejack nodded in forgiveness. "Spike... none of this is y'alls fault..." she smiled weakly.

Spike looked down and nodded sadly. "I know... I just wish I could've prevented all this..."

"Maybe none of us... could've stopped this from commin'... but you fella... you can stop it." Applejack smiled again, with a bit more strength this time.

Spike nodded. "And I will." He then proceeded to help Applejack up and walk her out the door and across the farm, gaining some much needed confidence. "I'm gonna have to fight him aren't I?"

Applejack nodded. "I'm afraid so Spike..."

Spike paused a bit and looked down, after a few moments he looked back at Applejack. "...Can I win?"

"I think so." Applejack responded with a smile. "You've got all yer friends to back ya up, even in spirit Spike. Even if we're not there fightin' with you, we're there lending y'all our strength to fight for us."

Spike nodded in silence as they reached the gate off the farm. "Applejack, I'm gonna leave you here so the others can come and get you real help."

Applejack nodded and laid on the gate. "What are you gonna do?"

Spike looked at the forest. "End it." And he took off in a sprint into the woods, pushed forward by some form of magic, he was able to leap over branches and slide underneath others. He was dashing his way through the forest, noticing as he got deeper that the trees grew more and more green and twisted. He had to be getting close, he slid under another branch and swung across a pond using a different branch. He could feel it, he was almost there...

Something caused Spike to stop though, somepony stood in front of him. A pony, or, rather zebra he knew all to well. "Zecora? What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked as he walked forward slowly.

Zecora smiled. "Some advice i bring to thee. Do not fear the magic of the changeling. Do you remember what happened to the queen? She was close to victory, but love stopped her. Love is the key, no matter how chaotic it may be..." she smiled and turned to walk back towards her hut, passing by Spike. "Good luck young dragon. May your love be your weapon."

Spike nodded. "Okay Zecora..." and he turned and walked forward through some more foliage and trees. He felt his way around with his claws. He could feel the trees grow more mossy as he got deeper, a sign that he was getting close. Not to mention there was a certain distaste in the air that could only be brought by a changeling. His feet now walked across very short grass, in some places, the grass was clumped up together, probably by the result of somepony walking over it. "I'm close..." Spike concluded.

Spike pushed against a tree branch as he walked out into a large circular clearing. There he noticed Applebloom glued to a tree inside a green pod, the pod was leaking a dark green ooze and Applebloom laid asleep inside it, drowning inside the depths of poison and sorrow. Spike felt it, he knew as soon as his eyes caught the pod that Applebloom was apologizing to him, and to everyone. "Applebloom..." Spike took a step forward to the pod, but before he could take a third step, the changeling appeared and blocked his path.

"Hello... Spike." The changeling spoke with a hissing smile, turning to the pod Applebloom was in. "Isn't it great...? Soon, she will be just like me, her old memories will be stripped, and the changelings will have a very powerful addition to our hive.." he turned to Spike. "...And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Spike growled and stepped forward. "Do you honestly think I'm just gonna back off and let you have your way? Heck no! I'm going to fight you! And save Applebloom while I'm at it!" He growled and took his battle stance, claws ready and nimbly prepared for the attacks the changeling could throw at him. "I don't know if I can actually win, but if I don't try, well I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Not to mention it wouldn't be heroic of me at all. Wouldn't it?" Spike finished with a smirk.

"Heh, cocky and idiotic until the bitter end." The changeling took a fighting stance. "But make no mistake... this is the end! I, prince Gawain of the changelings, will end your miserable existence!"

-Boss song: Final Aria-

-Link: /watch?v=M5yRiQ6dzSU&feature=youtube_gdata_player -

Gawain sent out a blast of fire magic at Spike, causing him to roll to the side to avoid the attack. He would not let up after just one attack though, as the prince continually sent out spell after spell of many different elements, preventing Spike from closing the gap between them. "Run dragon, run! Hahaha!" Gawain taunted as he fired off more magic.

Spike grunted and jumped over the last rounds of fire magic and managed to get three fair swipes in on the changelings face before he disappeared and reappeared in another location. "Hey!" Spike growled, ready to start the cycle again.

Gawain grunted. "You got lucky that time, but lets see you fair against this!" He then sent out an icy lazer beam into the ground which caused large ice needles to pop up and chase after Spike. "Feel the icy burn of my cold heart!" He taunted as they rapidly approached Spike.

Spike dashed around the field, not being able to shake the icy needles though. "Grr..." he said, beginning to slow down a bit. It was then, just at the right moment that he remembered he could breath fire. He quickly did a 180 and let out a heated breath that melted away the icy needles, eliminating their threat. Spike turned without missing a beat and sent a fire ball at Gawain, making impact and causing the prince to take a small amount of damage and reel back, hissing a bit as he did so.

"Grr! Insolent pest!" Gawain sent two rings of revolving light at Spike. Growing and shrinking at alternate rates, proving to be significantly harder to dodge than the pervious attacks as they gained ground and moved closer to Spike. "Look towards the light!" He taunted with a deadly laugh.

Spike prepared a jump and waited for the correct timing to be able to leap through both of them. He knew the window was very thin, and he would have to be extremely accurate... The time came and Spike leaped with all his might and managed to pass through both of them swiftly and corkscrewed using his claws to become a deadly sharp missile, and impacted straight on Gawain. "Eat it!" Spike yelled as he was repelled back by the force of the impact, landing on his feet.

Gawain recovered quickly and hissed. "I should have known you'd be more powerful than any normal dragon. No matter, just the means that I underestimated you makes killing you and taking this young pony here all the more satisfying... Now, I will make this quick and as painful as physically possible... Grraa!" The changeling leaped into the air where a large ball of green fire appeared and began launching smaller balls directly at Spike.

They approached quickly and furiously, their burning rate reflecting the rage of that of their caster. Spike had no time to react as he was being constantly bombarded by the fiery balls that seethed poison. Every single one made impact and Spike kneeled on the ground in pain. "Err... no..." he said weakly, already in deep pain just by one spell.

Gawain laughed evilly. "Hahahaha! You fool! I told you this would happen. What did you think? A little dragon like yourself could defeat me? Oh let me guess, you thought this silly emotion called 'love' could give you the strength to defeat me? Ha! I spit at your love! Fights are about who's more powerful! Not who has more 'love' or friends! What are friends gonna do now! Goodbye you pathetic opponent!" And with that comment, Gawain sent a huge, bursting ball of green magic straight at Spike. There was nothing in its way, nothing to stop it from reaching its ultimate destination and wiping out Spike...

-Song End-

"How about a chaotic wild card!" The ball exploded before it could reach Spike, and the explosion was sent sideways to the forest beyond the trees inside the clearing. Smoke bathed them all and neither Spike nor Gawain could see who it was that had saved Spike... Then the dust began to clear.

It was Discord.

Discord crossed his arms and floated just above the ground in front of Spike. "Not one for fair fights aren't ya?" He smirked and snapped his fingers, bringing Spike back to full health and physical condition. He then floated Spike onto his feet and sent the changeling a few feet away, as to create some distance between the two foes. "There, now, should we try this again?"

Spike looked at Discord with a questioning glance. "Discord... why are you helping me?"

Discord merely responded with a shrug as he kept his arms crossed. "I'm a sucker for the romantic." He said with a smirk, motioning towards Applebloom.

Spike nodded. "Thanks Discord..." he felt as if he could finally piece together the mysteries that were happening the past week now, but it wasn't the time or place. Applebloom still needed saving, and Spike along with Discord were gunna save her. "Now, Gawain, where were we?" He asked as he turned to face the changeling.

Gawain was half gone though, at least mentally. "No..." he shuddered as he spoke. "This wasn't supposed to happen... I was supposed to win easily!" He growled, twitching. "Alright...! Fine! Lets see how you both fair against this!" Gawain yelled as he slammed his hoof into the ground, causing the scenery to go dark around them, and the ground changed and twisted until they were standing on a large circular, black gem, the size of their previous battle field. The sky around them was gone, replaced by the view of the cosmos... "Welcome Spike...!" Gawain spoke as he twitched and shuddered. "...to the EYE OF DARKNESS!"

Spike gasped. "No way!" He looked at Gawain, he could easily feel the immense power emanating from him now. It felt poisonous and dark, but all powerful and might, Spike was afraid. "I... I don't think I can win..." he looked down in shame.

Suddenly, a golden sword appeared in his right hand, followed by a pure white crystal shield in his left. "Not alone you can't. But together, with the power of chaos, you can defeat him, and rescue Applebloom all the same! Look at your weaponry Spike! I give you the sword of chaos, and the shield of harmony! Now, show him what it means to believe!" The sword glowed and had Spike point it directly at the changeling. "Lets go!"

-Song: Eye of Darkness-

-Link-

/watch?v=U9nOatE6W1U&feature=youtube_gdata_player

Spike leaped forward and tried slashing Gawain with his sword, it seemed to leave a golden after swipe, a sign that the blade was sharp enough to cut through air... Gawain leaped back with a growl and prepared a retaliation attack.

The dark prince quickly melted into the ground and popped back up behind Spike, sending a large ball of fire at him. To which Spike responded by swinging his shield around and reflecting the ball back at Gawain, causing the fire to explode at his mouth, causing quite a bit of pain and also managed to stun him for a bit.

Spike closed the gap quickly and quickly used his shield to bash him in the side, then, spining around and hitting Gawain with the blunt nose of his sword and finally bashing the prince in the nose with his shield, sending him quite a ways back, sliding across the crystal.

Gawain quickly stood back up, then leaped up into the air and dived back down at Spike, teleporting after each miss and re-attacking from a different direction. He came from all of Spike's sides and angles, causing Spike to have to be fully aware of his surroundings. He came from Spike's left, Spike leaped back. From his right, Spike leaped forward. Straight ahead, Spike leaped to the side.

He attacked Spike from behind this time, thinking he would catch the fearless dragon off guard, he didn't though as Spike leaped into a back flipped and came crashing down on Gawain with his shield as a symbolic meteor of light. Spike had slammed the prince straight into the ground, causing a large amount of damage. But when Spike stood up, Gawain had already disappeared into the ground.

Green blobs began to pop up on all of Spike's sides. There were approximately six of them and each had two smaller blobs circling them as if they were in orbit. It was quickly clear the blobs were pure concentrated poison and acid, so Spike's only option was to avoid them at all costs.

Spike ran forward, sliding underneath one while keeping his sword pointed up, effectively cutting it and causing it to dissolve into nothingness. Spike then leaped forward with a front spining flip, looking like something of a blade and cut straight through the second one. He then quickly turned left and cut a third one up quickly. For a fourth one that had approached behind him, Spike leaped into a back flip and stabbed his sword straight through it. Landing safely.

The last two quickly clumped back together and morphed their shape to recreate Gawain who hissed at Spike in anger that was caused by Spike's undying attitude. Gawain yelled and moved forward with skill and agility that was completely unusual for a changeling as he twisted and snarled his way towards Spike.

Spike braced for impact as Gawain suddenly appeared right in front of him and began attacking with his hoof, horn and even attempting to bite Spike. It was clear that Gawain had been absorbed by the darkness inside his heart, the only thing left for Spike to do was end him.

Spike dodged his attacks in every way possible. Blocking them with his shield, then having to dodge a few slashes of Gawain's horn, followed by parrying his razor sharp hooves. Spike couldn't believe what a monster this changeling had become, he had to quickly look for an opening. Spike bashed Gawain in the face with his shield, then, with a quiet apology, stabbed the changeling prince straight through his stomach with his sword. Causing the sword to disappear and for light to emanate from the wound.

Spike leaped back as light began to pour out of Gawain's changeling holes, thinking the fight was over, Spike let out a breath, and smiled. Until Gawain yelled and leaped into the air and was surrounded by a black and white haze of light. He targeted Spike and prepared to charge, his horn glowing green and growing in length by at least three horns. He laughed maniacally and floated higher...

Spike leaped up as well. "Discord!" He called out. "Right!" Discord responded as Spike was filled with a rainbow type light, a light that contained all the colors of the elements of harmony. Spike hovered across from Gawain and paused. After a good three seconds, both charged at each other. After each impact both would teleport away and charge again... Spike spoke during every impact as his kept getting stronger and stronger...

"Kindness!" Spike narrowly hit Gawain.

"Laughter!" Spike hit Gawain with his shield.

"Generosity!" Spike hit Gawain with a fire ball.

"Loyalty!" Spike hit Gawain with his claws.

"Honesty!" Spike broke Gawain's horn with his shield.

"Magic!" Spike hit Gawain with a fire infused shield bash and sent him onto the ground, stunned. Spike back flipped and prepared his shield.

"Love!" Discord could be seen and heard as a spirit helping Spike deal the final blow. Spike came straight down onto Gawain with his shield, sending a large blast of light around the whole field, causing the illusion to shatter...

-End Song-

Spike and Discord both appeared back in reality, only, they weren't in the Everfree forest anymore. They both stood at the entrance near Fluttershy's cottage. Spike blinked and looked around, seeing an unconscious Applebloom was a bit worrying, but after noticing she wasn't inside a pod anymore, Spike smiled. "We did it..."

Discord stood next to Spike. "No Spike, you did it." He smiled. "If you never had actually believed in the power love and friendship can have... why I don't think I would be out of stone at all."

Spike chuckled. "You know that was Fluttershy mostly."

"Details." Discord commented with a chuckle.

Spike looked up at the full moon. "Some week this was."

"I'll say. At least you can say you defeated a changeling prince on your birthday." Discord chuckled. "And hey, maybe I'll let you say you did half of the work!"

Spike laughed. "But i did do half of the work!"

Discord laughed. "Sure you did Spike! Oh look! Here comes the others." He smiled.

Spike looked over the night horizon and he saw the elements of harmony rushing towards them, a look of relief on their faces after seeing Spike and Applebloom. "Spiiiike!" Twilight had called out to him.

Spike was quickly enveloped in a hug by Twilight. Chuckling, Spike spoke. "Hey Twi... sorry for rushing out so fast."

Twilight looked at Spike, still hugging him with tears in her eyes. "Your okay Spike!" She paused and looked around, at Applebloom, then to Discord, then finally resting her eyes on Spike. "I see you took care of things well?" Twilight smiled.

Spike nodded with a smirk. "I had a little help." He winked at Discord.

"Heh, never thought you would've had it in ya to take on a changeling alone Spike." Rainbow Dash commented as she stood next to Pinkie Pie.

"Not just any changeling." Discord said as he hovered near Spike. "This young dragon took down Gawain, the changeling prince." He smirked as he pointed at Spike with a sign that read 'hero'.

"Changeling prince? Ooh! Spike! That. Is. Awesome!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced in place.

"Yes Spike... it was very heroic of you! Oh i wish somepony could save me like that!" Rarity added.

"I'm sure all of the critters would think the same Spike." Fluttershy added quietly.

Spike chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing... I did what I had to do to save Applebloom..."

"Speaking of my sis..." Applejack said as she looked over the pale and unconscious Applebloom. "Can we get some help here?"

Discord nodded. "Sure, almost forgot." He snapped his fingers and a calm yellow glow enveloped Applebloom, disappearing after a few seconds to reveal Appebloom siting on the ground calmly. "Happy birthday Spike." Discord commented.

Applebloom looked around her, all her friends were standing over her, looks of great relief on their faces. She looked at Spike, who offered her a hand. "Spike!" She instead tackled him with a large hug, crying into his shoulder. "I... I saw everything! Spike... your my hero!" She continued to hug him and cry into his shoulder. After a long moment of serenity, Applebloom looked at Spike. "I... I love you."

Everyone had smiled when Applebloom said that. It wasn't complete though, Spike had his response to say, and after fighting a insane changeling prince, he was sure of his decision. His whole week was him trying to figure out what words would come out of his mouth when this time came, and as it turned out, he knew the whole time. He does, and always have, love Applebloom. Spike smiled with a tear filled expression. "I love you too Applebloom."

The mane six responded with 'awws' and tear filled expressions as well. Pinkie Pie on the other hand, was crying a river of happy tears. "It's so beautiful!" She said as Rainbow Dash awkwardly patted her back.

Discord flew in between them all. "How about we head back to the library to fix up a real party for our two love birds here?" He commented as he pointed at the hugging couple of Spike and Applebloom.

Twilight responded with a nod. "Good idea Discord, I think after all that Spike deserves a party." She looked towards the other elements of harmony. "What do you say girls?"

Pinkie Pie instantly jumped up."Okay!" And without uttering another word, she dashed off towards the library, leaving an after shade of multiple Pinkie Pies.

Spike blinked. "How...?"

Discord snapped his fingers, causing the other elements of harmony to teleport to Twilights library. "Trust me Spike, if I knew how she did that as well, I would get so much more sleep at night." And with that, Discord left the two alone as well.

Spike stood up along with Applebloom. "Should we head back?" He asked calmly.

Applebloom nodded. "Knowing Pinkie, she would have the entire town there before we even got halfway." She giggled.

Spike chuckled and began walking with her. "Yeah..." he paused a bit to look at Applebloom, his mind was filled with cheesy and mushy stuff about love and her appearance to him, but instead he decided to have a more important conversation. The flirting could come later. "How are you feeling...? You know, after being stuck inside a pod..."

Applebloom smiled. "Better now, thanks to you and Discord." She nuzzled Spike.

Spike blushed. "Thanks, I couldn't let you just stay there." He smiled as they passed the Apple family farm.

Applebloom blinked as she looked at the farm. "Spike... why is it fixed?" The farm was in perfect condition, there were no broken areas, everything was clean and no traces of the previous destruction were left. Applebloom noticed a paper on the gate. 'Courtesy of your favorite god of chaos' it read. "Thanks Discord..." Applebloom commented with a smile.

Spike chuckled. "Less cleaning for us to do." He joked as they continued walking.

Applebloom giggled. "Your always so funny Spike..."

"Finally someone thinks so." Spike said with a laugh as they passed by Sugarcube corner. Spike could have sworn he saw a pink blur fly out of the door and down the road towards Twilight's library. "Did you just...?"

"Pinkie Pie." Applebloom said with a laugh. "Maybe she's even more crazy than that changeling."

Spike laughed as the library appeared in the distance as the sun began to rise behind them. "I wouldn't doubt it Applebloom..."

Applebloom smiled as she felt the sunlight's warm glow cascade over the landscape and bathe them all in the morning light. She smiled and kissed Spike's cheek. "Happy Birthday." She blushed.

Spike blushed and smiled, chuckling. "Thanks Applebloom..." they stopped at the library doors, turning around to watch the sunrise. "This has to be the best birthday ever..."

Applebloom smiled. "Despite having to fight an evil changeling prince?" She giggled.

Spike laughed. "I'd fight the whole kingdom for you."

Applebloom blushed. "Spike... your too sweet..."

Spike chuckled and looked at Applebloom. "You look beautiful..." Applebloom was bathed in a golden glow due to the sunrise that made her rival the looks of even Celestia..

Applebloom blushed and leaned closer to Spike. Spike doing the same as well, time had seemed to slow down to a crawl as their lips connected and they both finally saw, they were in perfect love. Neither of them ever wanted the moment to end. But just like all good moments it had to end all to soon as they both needed air, but it would only be the first good moment out of countless more.

"I love you Applebloom." Spike said, caressing her cheek.

"I love you too Spike." Applebloom replied with a gentle and heart full smile. After a long period of comforting silence, Applebloom finally spoke. "So... now what Spike?

Spike chuckled. "I guess that's the best part... I don't know. Now we're a couple so I guess we can go on dates and stuff?"

Applebloom nodded. "Yeah... it's like the end of one story but the beginning of a whole other one..." she smiled.

Spike nodded, looking at the rising sun. "And this one is just getting started." He said with a smirk. "Lets head inside."

Applebloom nodded and followed Spike in, stealing one last kiss as they went.

Discord watched them go inside. "The End. And thus, ends our story of just what love can do exactly." He closed a blue book with a smile. "Sure, the actual mystery was never solved but hey, maybe its supposed to be that way. Love is quite the chaotic thing you know..." he tossed the book nonchalantly and looked through the window of the library. Seeing Spike balance himself on one of Pinkie Pie's unicycle. His vision moved across the whole party before finally resting on a special purple pony. "Now... lets see how chaotic love can be..." he laughed as he flew in.

The End.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm going to be honest. I thought love was only true in fairy tales. I didn't even believe the connection princess Cadence had with Twilight's brother was love. As it turned out though, I was completely wrong. Love was out to get me. That's the way it seems. It came in the form of Applejack's little sister. I'm in love with Applebloom, and she feels the same way. This week was my birthday, and I expected it to go like every other year, normal without any crazy events. As it turned out, this time was anything but normal. Me and Applebloom spent the majority of the week together and let me say, every moment was pure happiness and amazing for the both of us. That was until Gawain, the changeling prince came and kidnapped her. I'll be honest, if it wasn't for the power of love, as cheesy as it sounds, I would not have been able to save her. So, this week I learned that friendship is magic, but love is harmony and chaos._

_The number one assistant, Spike._


End file.
